Un Destino Inexorable
by jen23diaz
Summary: ¿El destino del alma más pura esta escrito sobre piedra o puede cambiarse?
1. El no esta hecho para ser un santo

**_Capítulo 1_**

 ** _El no esta hecho para ser un santo._**

Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento y diversión.

Es muy posible que algunos personajes esten OOC, así que me disculpó, al igual que por las faltas de ortografía.

Esta historia pensaba quedarse sólo como un simple borrador que nunca vería la luz, pero después de pensarlo decidí publicarlo.

………

 **Siglo XVIII**

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos y el chirriar de la vieja carreta, era lo único que interrumpia el incómodo silencio de los dos hombres que viajaban sobre esta. El joven de cabello lila, largo un suspiro mientras secaba el sudor de su frente y pensaba como es que había llegado a esta extraña situación.

Habían partido hace cuatro horas atrás, su maestro había llegado a su templo cuando el sol aún no se dignaba a salir, y le había ordenado que le acompañase a un pueblo al norte de Grecia, sin embargo no le dijo las razones del porqué iban.

¿Maestro, porqué estamos aquí?—pregunto finalmente el joven, cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo.

Mu, sabes que convertirse en santo no es nada fácil—dijo el hombre de cabello verde, viendo como su acompañante asiente a sus palabras—muchos de los jóvenes que llegan no logran despertar su cosmos, algunos mueren en el intento y otros se tienen que conformar con ser simples soldados. Los indicios del cosmos se dan desde una edad muy temprana—el hombre sonrió, haciendo notar más las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos—cuando te conocí pude sentir una pequeña chispa de cosmos dentro tuyo. Por esa razón te convertí en mi pupilo, Mu.

Entonces... estamos aquí buscando aprendices a santo—afirmó el joven.

—Así es, la próxima guerra santa se acerca y necesitamos más santos para que luchen contra los espectros, que no tardarán en resurgir.

………

 _Tenía que alcanzarlo, a pesar de que sus piernas ya no pudieran continuar corriendo más, debía alcanzarlo._ _¡Hermano...!—gritó, quedándose sin aire—¡Espera!_ _El niño de cabello azul y piel morena, de unos diez u once años volteó lentamente, como considerando sí ignorarlo o no._ _Te dije que no me siguieras—lo regaño, cuando llegó hasta él._ _El pequeño de cabello esmeralda se aferró a él, mientras copiosas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos._ _Shun... ya basta, debo irme—le dijo acariciando sus mechones esmeraldas._ _Llévame contigo...—pidió, aferrandose más a él—entrenare y me convertire en un santo como tú..._ _La razón por la quiero ser un santo, es para volverme más fuerte y poder protegerte—dijo el mayor, colocándose a la altura del peliverde—y vengarnos de esos sujetos que mataron a nuestros padres. Además tú eres demasiado bondadoso para ser un santo, lo sabes, tú prefieres que te lastimen, a lastimar a alguien...—con cuidado limpio las lágrimas que caían por sus pálidas mejillas—cuando haya concluido mi entrenamiento vendré a buscarte, te lo prometo Shun._ _El mayor saco un objeto de su bolsillo, y se lo entregó al pequeño—era de mamá, ella me pidió que te lo diera. Cuidalo y nunca te lo quites—Shun miró el medallón con detenimiento._ _"Tuyo por siempre"—leyó las letras inscritas en el medallón plateado._ _Se fuerte y valiente en mi ausencia Shun...—le susurro, dando la vuelta para continuar su camino._ Pestañeo varias veces, regresando de ese viejo recuerdo que invadió repentinamente su mente.

Uno de los niños del orfanato gritó emocionado la llegada de unas personas, la mayoría se emocionaba, pensando que los sacarían de ese lugar. Mientras los demás niños corrían a ver a los nuevos visitantes, él prefirió ir al jardín. Él solo esperaba que la persona que pasara por esa puerta, fuera la persona más importante para él, su hermano mayor; que había partido haciéndole la promesa de volver por él, pero ya habían pasado dos años desde ese día. Muchas veces se preguntaba si su querido hermano lo había olvidado o tal vez le había ocurrido algun accidente en el camino, ni siquiera había recibido una carta o algo. No sabía nada de él.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a dibujar en una vieja libreta, regaló de su hermano antes de que se fuera. Vio como los niños corrían alrededor de los dos hombres jalando las capas que estos llevaban. Volvió su atención a la libreta, donde el retrato de una joven mujer tocando un arpa abarcaba la página completa.

¿Tú lo hiciste?—preguntó el hombre mayor a su lado, el niño dio un leve respingo. No lo había sentido llegar—perdón por asustarte. Eres realmente talentoso.

Gra-gracias—murmuró sin alzar la vista.

Mi nombre es Shion y él, es Mu—dijo señalando al joven que seguía rodeado de niños—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shun...

—Es japonés ¿Cierto?

Si, mi madre dijo que significaba destello—murmuró el niño con nerviosismo, no solía hablar demasiado debido a que aún se le dificultaba hablar griego.

Veo que te es difícil hablar nuestra lengua—señaló el hombre sentándose junto a él.

—Mi lengua natal es japonés pero cuando llegué aquí con mi madre y hermano, mi padre me enseñó un poco de griego.

¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?—preguntó.

Ellos... fueron asesinados—susurró, apretando la libreta contra su pecho con fuerza.

Shion observó como silenciosas lágrimas caían por las pálidas mejillas del niño. Saco un pañuelo de su sacó y con delicadeza las limpió. Cuando los ojos esmeraldas se alzaron para verlo, creyó estar soñando. Nunca en su longeva vida había visto unos ojos tan puros y transparentes. De seguro ese niño era de los que iban a los campos Elíseos cuando morían.

¿Maestro...? ¿Maestro, esta todo bien?—preguntó el joven de cabello lila, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Si, solo estaba charlando con este pequeño—dijo revolviendo sus mechones esmeraldas y fue en ese instante que logró sentirlo, un débil cosmos emanando de ese frágil cuerpo.

Dime Shun... ¿has oído hablar de Athena?—preguntó el mayor, llamando la atención de Mu por esa pregunta ¿Que pretendía su maestro? ¿Acaso ese chiquillo...?

Es una diosa griega—respondió el pequeño.

Que pensarias sí te dijera que esa diosa protege a la tierra de las fuerzas del mal, ayudada por sus santos—el mayor lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Ustedes... son santos ¿Cierto?—la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los dos hombres. Mientras Mu tenia una marcada expresión de preocupación en el rostro, Shion tenía una sonrisa, remarcando sus arrugas.

Mi padre me conto relatos de los famosos santos de Athena—hablo el niño, captando la atención de ambos—él en su infancia vivió en un pueblo llamado Rodorio, cercano al Santuario...

¿Sabes que es el cosmos, Shun?—preguntó Mu, acercándose al peliverde.

No señor—dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Es un pequeño universo dentro del cuerpo, la raiz del espíritu—explicó el joven de Jamir—un santo de Athena utiliza el cosmos para luchar.

Tú también tienes un cosmos—dijo el mayor—puedo sentirlo, es débil pero muy cálido.

—¿Yo...?

Todos los seres humanos tienen un cosmos pero son muy pocos los que llegan a desarrollarlo—Mu tomó una pequeña roca, y la pulverizó sin esfuerzo alguno—puedo hacer esto, gracias a mi cosmos.

El niño lo miraba fascinado, con un brillo especial en su mirada esmeralda, Shion se incorporó y se paró frente a él.

Si tú vienes con nosotros, podrás hacer esto y mucho más —el hombre extendió su mano, esperando que el pequeño la tomará—¿Quieres convertirte en un santo de Athena, Shun?

No... no puedo—respondió bajando la mirada.

—¿Porqué no puedes?

—Mi hermano regresará por mi... sí me marcho con ustedes, él no me encontrará. Él partió hace dos años para convertirse en un santo. Él me prometió que regresaría.

Entonces es muy posible que tu hermano este en el santuario entrenando—dijo el mayor, después de unos minutos—sí vienes, podrás volver a verlo.

Te daremos el dia de hoy para que lo pienses—dijo el joven de cabello lila— mañana temprano volveremos, y esperamos un respuesta.

Shun se quedó en el mismo lugar por unos minutos más, cuando los hombres se marcharon, pensando que decisión tomar. Tomó el medallón con forma de estrella entre sus manos mirándolo como solía hacer, esperando quizá, a que le diera una respuesta.

Ojalá mi hermano no se enfade tanto conmigo, cuando me vea ahí—murmuró—pero mi anhelo por verlo es demasiado...

………

Mientras ascendía por las escaleras del templo de Piscis, el joven caballero de Virgo se preguntaba porqué el patriarca le había solicitado verlo a éstas horas. De seguro era alguna emergencia.

Patriarca—el joven hizo una reverencia y se quito el yelmo—¿Para que me necesita?

Shaka, lamentó llamarte tan noche pero debo partir mañana a primera hora, y quiero decírtelo yo mismo—el hombre mayor se levanto, indicándole que le siguiera— verás hace unos días partí junto con Mu, buscando aspirantes a santos.

Mu lo menciono hace poco—dijo el rubio.

Encontré un chiquillo de siete años. No pensé que fuera diferente a los demás—dijo Shion pero parecía que hablaba más para él, que para su acompañante—sin embargo fue capaz de destrozar un enorme roca en su primer intento, Mu y yo quedamos estupefactos...

Me gustaría que llegara al punto patriarca—interrumpió el rubio.

Shun será tu discípulo Shaka—ordenó el mayor—se que tu podrás enseñarle a controlar su cosmos.

Puedo preguntar ¿Porqué precisamente yo?—inquirió—algunos de mis compañeros todavía no tienen discípulo, podría asignarselo a otro santo dorado, incluso a uno de plata.

Porque creó que eres el indicado Shaka—respondió—entrenalo durante una semana, sí no funciona, Mu lo hará ¿Que dices?

Me parece bien—dijo el rubio, colocandose el yelmo de vuelta—Si eso es todo, me retiró.

………

Se colocó entre Mu y Aldebaran, los tres no llevaban sus armaduras doradas, sólo unas típicas ropas de entrenamiento. Shaka aún no se acostumbraba a no llevar el peso de su armadura en sus días de descanso. Abrió sus ojos para ver a los aspirantes que estaban frente a ellos. Aldebaran pestañeo varias veces para convencerse de lo que veía, Shaka había abierto sus ojos y no estaba en una batalla.

¿Quién es?—preguntó, Mu diviso al pequeño peliverde cerca de varios pilares derrumbados y lo señaló—Parece... frágil—murmuró.

No es lo que parece—dijo Mu—ya te darás cuenta de ello.

¡Shun, ven!—la ronca voz de Tauro se hizo oír, callando todos los murmullos de los aspirantes.

El ojiesmeralda corrió hasta los tres santos dorados. La expresión de Mu y Aldebaran era amable, pero la de Shaka era estoica.

Shun, de ahora en adelante Shaka será tu maestro—dijo Mu.

Los irises esmeraldas y azules se encontraron por unos instantes, y Shaka vio lo que Shion había visto esa ocasión. Unos ojos puros, que reflejan el alma de ese niño.

………

Deberías detener el combate Shaka—sugirió el joven de Jamir, viendo como Shun se encontraba en el suelo recibiendo fuertes y certeras patadas del otro aspirante, que le doblaba en tamaño—¡shaka, a este paso terminará matandolo!

¡Agapios detente!—ordenó el rubio—el entrenamiento se termina por el día de hoy. Pueden ir a descansar.

Cuando todos los aspirantes se habían retirado, el rubio junto con Mu se dirigieron al centro de la arena dónde estaba Shun aún en el suelo. El peliverde no se atrevía a ver a su maestro, podía sentir el enojo en su cosmos. Hizo un esfuerzo para quedar sentado.

Este es el quinto combate que enfrentas Shun, y lo único que haces es dejar que te golpeen ¿¡Porqué no luchas!?—Mu pudo notar molestia y enojo en las palabras de Shaka, era la primera vez que lo veía así, sin su habitual calma—¡Respondeme Shun!

Yo... yo no quiero lastimar a nadie—murmuró el peliverde.

—Dices que no quieres lastimar a nadie pero te lastimas a ti mismo. Si quieres ser un santo debes luchar ¿¡Piensas que tu enemigo tendrá piedad, que no te hará daño!?

El peliverde agacho más su mirada, sintiendo sus ojos arder por las lágrimas que deseaban escapar. No debía llorar, no delante de su maestro.

Shaka, primero debemos atender sus heridas—dijo Mu, cargando al peliverde en brazos—luego hablas con el "tranquilamente"

El rubio asintió quedamente, entendiendo el mensaje. Largo un pesado suspiro, ya habían pasado ocho semanas desde que Shun se convirtió en su discípulo y el avance era nulo. No era porque el de ojos esmeraldas no tuviera fuerza, Shaka se había dado cuenta que ese niño de apariencia frágil era el más fuerte de todos los aspirantes, sin embargo nunca usaba esa fuerza.

Shion le había comentado durante el primer entrenamiento, que no percibia odio en el pequeño pero eso era imposible, el ser humano por naturaleza aprende a odiar. Es algo que nace y crece como la maleza. Con los días, comprobó lo que Shion dijo. Shun era incapaz de odiar o intentar lastimar a alguien.

Alguien como él... es imposible que se convierta en un santo—murmuró el rubio viendo como el peliverde dormía, después que Mu curará sus heridas—es demasiado noble... ¿En verdad debo obligarlo a que manche sus manos de sangre?

—No puede abandonar el santuario, se le condenaria a muerte sí intentara dejarlo.

Ya no tiene opción entonces—dijo Shaka con un dejo de lástima—deberá ser un santo.

………

Una de sus tareas del día es preparar el té para su maestro, sin embargo el dolor que siente su cuerpo debido al combate de ayer le impiden siquiera levantarse de la cama. Suspira frustrado mientras mira el techo, y la misma pregunta vuelve a rondar su cabeza.

¿Porqué continuó aquí?

Hace unas semanas el patriarca Shion le informó que Ikki habia sido enviado a Alemania hace un año atrás aproximadamente, para su entrenamiento y obtener su armadura, sin embargo había desaparecido semanas después de su traslado. La búsqueda de Ikki aún continúa y una parte de Shun desea que no lo encuentren, ya que significaría la muerte de su hermano. Ningún aspirante a santo puede renunciar, no puede volver al mundo sabiendo del santuario y Athena. Cualquiera que lo intenté será condenado a muerte.

La idea de escapar del santuario e ir por si sólo a buscar a su hermano invadía sus pensamientos continuamente pero sí lo llevaba acabo, eso significaría que lo buscarían a él también. Además que podría hacer un niño de siete años ¿cómo podría buscarlo? Seguramente moriría de hambre en cuestión de días

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando vislumbrar a su maestro con bandeja en mano, Shun se incorporó rápidamente provocando que el dolor a sus costados aumentará, sacando un quejido de sus finos labios.

No pensé que estuvieras despierto tan temprano—dijo el rubio, vertiendo té en una taza de porcelana—toma esto, calmara el dolor.

Maestro, lo siento mucho, no pude hacer mi tarea esta mañana—se disculpó, el ojiesmeralda dio un sorbo e intentó disimular la mueca de asco—esta amargo—murmuró para si, pero Shaka logro oírlo.

El rubio volvió a vertir más té en la taza vacía, Shun lo bebió sin decir nada más. Shaka se sentó al borde de la cama, el ojiesmeralda sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación. Tragó saliva y se acomodó mejor.

Shun... ya han pasado dos meses—dijo con voz suave— y estas por detrás de todos los aspirantes en los entrenamientos. Se que eres fuerte y tú también lo sabes.

Lo sé... pero mi corazón me impide lastimar a alguien—murmuró cabizbajo—¿como se supone que vaya encontra de lo que soy, maestro?

Shaka se quedo callado, por primera vez no tenía una respuesta ¿Que debía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Mentirle?

………

Había logrado escabullirse por los seis templos anteriores sin mucha dificultad, sonrió mientras entraba silenciosamente por la parte trasera del templo de la doncella, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un niño.

Shun se quedó boquiabierto al ver a esa niña de cabello lila y ojos azules entrar, parecía una diosa con ese vestido blanco y una tiara de oro adornando su cabello corto. Se acercó a ella, quien se había quedado observando la puerta que daba al jardín de los sales gemelos.

¿Cómo entraste aquí?—preguntó, sorprendiendola.

La niña se volteó y lo miro de arriba a bajo, escudriñandolo ¿Habían más niños además de ella en los doce templos? ¿Porqué nadie se lo había dicho?

Aún no respondes mi pregunta—dijo Shun frunciendo el ceño, no le agradaba la mirada tan intensa de ella sobre él—solo los santos y discípulos de estos pueden entrar a los templos... y tú no pareces un aspirante.

Tu tampoco lo pareces—replicó—¿Eres niño o niña?

¡Soy niño!—exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas, como se atrevía a confundirlo con una niña, aunque esta no era la primera vez que sucedía, muchos lo habían hecho.

Eres lindo—dijo la ojiazul apretando una de sus mejillas, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el peliverde por el comentario.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó.

Sh... Shun—respondió.

—Es un gusto conocerte Shun, yo soy...

Athena, volvió a escabullirse—la voz de Shaka sonó detrás de ellos, asustandolos—sabé que no puede andar sin alguna de sus damas de compañía para que la cuide.

Solo quería explorar yo sola al menos una vez—murmuró—no le diga al patriarca, Shaka.

Solo por esta vez—dijo tomando su mano—ahora regresemos a su templo.

—Espera Shaka...

—¿Qué sucede?

La niña volteó a ver al peliverde, que aún seguía perplejo por la reciente revelación, nunca se imaginó que esa niña sería Athena.

El puede venir también—pidió al rubio—me aburro mucho sin la compañía de alguien de mi edad... Solo unos minutos.

Shun debe entrenar—dijo sintiendo la tristeza de la niña—Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Lo prometes.

—Lo prometo.

………

¿Maestro...?—el peliverde dudó en continuar su pregunta.

—¿Qué?

¿Porqué Athena es una niña de mi edad?—observó como Shaka bajaba su taza de té y abría sus ojos, eso no era buena señal. Su maestro nunca abría sus ojos a no ser que fuera en una batalla o él haya hecho algo que no debía.

Athena baja a la tierra cada doscientos cuarenta años en forma de un bebé, lo hace para vivir como nosotros, como humanos y cada vez aprender más de nosotros—Shaka miraba fijamente al peliverde —ella aunque tenga apariencia humana sigue siendo una diosa, nuestra diosa a la cual protegemos con nuestras propias vidas. Ella solo desea proteger a la tierra de los demás dioses que desean destruirla e intentar vivir en un mundo de paz.

¿Quiénes son esos dioses?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Athena y sus santos han luchado contra Poseidon, Ares y Hades durante siglos Shun. Son dioses destructivos, que anhelan acabarnos.

"Hades" porqué ese nombre le era familiar, como sí ya lo hubiera escuchado antes. Sintió un líquido caliente correr por su mano al igual que un punzante dolor.

¡Shun...!—Shaka tomo la mano ensangrentada del peliverde, que había roto la taza de porcelana, incrustandose los trozos rotos en la palma—no te muevas, iré por unos vendajes.

El rubio termino de vendar la mano del ojiesmeralda, que aún parecía ausente en sus pensamientos.

¿Te duele mucho?—el peliverde negó con la cabeza, aunque la verdad era que si le dolía pero no quería preocupar más a su maestro—¿Esta todo bien? ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?—inquirió, la repentina extraña actitud del peliverde le preocupaba.

Estoy bien... será mejor que vaya mi cuarto a descansar—el peliverde esbozó una sonrisa forzada, mientras se incorporó para ir a su habitación.

………

Era la primera vez que iba más allá del templo de la doncella, y por eso no podía evitar la emoción y la curiosidad por explorar un poco los templos, aunque su maestro le recordaba que no se alejara demasiado de su lado.

Tanto el templo de la balanza y el de la vasija preciosa, se encontraban vacíos; ya que sus guardianes se encontraban en otros lugares, entrenando a sus discípulos.

Y el guardián del templo del centauro no se encontraba en ese momento, había bajado a la arena de entretenimiento junto con su nuevo discípulo, que Shun conoció hace unos días. Seiya tenia su misma edad, era de cabello y ojos castaños, piel morena y de comportamiento terco, impulsivo e irrespetuoso en ocasiones, pero con un gran potencial para ser un santo.

Cuando entró al templo de la cabra, no pudo evitar quedar paralizado al ver al santo de oro, Shura de Capricornio frente a él, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Yo y mi pupilo deseamos atravesar tu templo, Shura—pidió el rubio, apretando el hombro del peliverde, dándole a entender al otro santo que venía con él.

El azabache observó detenidamente a Shun unos segundos, antes de asentir y dar la vuelta, para perderse en un oscuro pasillo.

El templo de los peces gemelos se encontraba en completo silencio cuando entraron, posiblemente su habitante aún no regresaba, así que no tenían que pedir permiso. Shun con curiosidad se acercó a unas rosas a la salida del templo, eran de un hermoso color carmín, lentamente acercó su mano para tocar una.

No las toques—advirtió el rubio, sujetando su muñeca.

—¿Porqué no?

Porque sí las tocas morirás—dijo una suave voz, atrás de él—son rosas venenosas, sí tan sólo las rozas o inhalas su polen, en cuestión de minutos morirás—explicó, al ver el rostro confuso del pequeño.

Shun se alejo rápidamente de los rosales, bajo la divertida mirada del joven santo de piscis. Que en verdad era como los demás lo describían, hermoso como esas rosas.

Afrodita... regresaste de tu misión con Deathmask—dijo el rubio.

Si, decidí regresar lo antes posible, es difícil soportar su carácter por tantos días—dijo acercándose al peliverde—así que este es tu discípulo, su mirada es... diferente—la mano del santo acarició sus cabellos esmeraldas.

¿Puedo saber adónde te diriges con él?—preguntó, desviando su mirada al rubio—las reglas dictan que nadie además de nosotros los santos, pueden ir más alla de las doce casas zodiacales.

Lo se, sin embargo fue la misma Athena que pidió que Shun se presentará ante ella—explicó Shaka, tomando la mano del peliverde para continuar su recorrido—ahora, si me disculpas, debemos llegar al templo de Athena.

…………

Esperó no les haya parecido muy aburrido :

Este fic es una extraña mezcla entre SS clásico, TLC y mis locas ideas ;)

Se preguntarán porque no use los nombres de los de TLC, verán yo solo he visto el anime, y no me sé los nombres y personalidades de todos.

Sí les gustó me alegra, y sí no, igual ya que al menos lo leyeron _

Por cierto este fic será corto de 5 capítulos o menos, no quiero quedarme estancada por intentar hacerlo largo.


	2. Escapando de la acechante oscuridad

**Capítulo 2**

 **Escapando de la acechante oscuridad**

………

La melodía del arpa era escuchada desde el pasillo de luces opacas y aspecto lúgubre, al igual que los gritos de dolor de los dos hombres que eran torturados por la melancólica canción. Los finos dedos de porcelana, se mueven gracilmente sobre las delicadas cuerdas.

Él joven de surplice de color ébano como la noche, que se encuentra detrás de la mujer tocando el arpa, observaba con sus ojos azules; con una mezcla de lástima y desdén a esos espectros que sufren dolorosamente, retorciendose en el suelo, como si les estuvieran arrancando los órganos en vida. A pesar de que los odia y desprecia con cada célula de su ser, no puede regocijarse de su dolor, a diferencia del otro espectro a unos metros riéndose sin contemplacion.

¡Se suponía que debian traer al pequeño!—reclamó, deteniendo la música—esperó una explicación razonable para no aniquilarlos en este momento.

Señorita Pandora... fuimos a ese viejo orfanato e interrogamos a los encargados del lugar, los que se llevaron al pequeño eran dos hombres, uno joven y uno mayor—explicó Giganto, aún en el suelo, temblando—sus nombres eran Mu y Shion. Él primero es el actual santo de Aries y el segundo, al parecer es el patriarca... lo llevaron hace un par de semanas al santuario, fue lo último que pudimos averiguar.

Zelos de Rana... Giganto de Cíclope—la joven pronunció sus nombres con molestia—sí lo que consiguieron averiguar es cierto, significaría que el cuerpo huésped de Hades se encuentra en territorio enemigo...

¡Debemos recuperarlo!—dijo la voz del otro espectro, en un rincón de la sala—puedo enviar parte de mi tropa, señorita Pandora, déjelo en mis manos.

No, aún no resurgen todos los espectros. Sí van ahora, nos arriesgaremos a perderlos—la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos violeta se incorporó, tomando su fiel tridente en sus manos—sin embargo Radamanthys, necesito que alguien competente, se mantenga rondando y vigilando el santuario y nos traiga novedades.

Yo lo haré—se ofreció el joven detrás de ella.

En serio piensas que enviaremos a un mocoso como tú—se burló el espectro de Wyvern.

Tú no irás...—la joven volteó hacia él—sí lo ves, querrás ir tras él, te matarán antes de que puedas acercarte.

—¡Pero él...!

¡Silencio!—interrumpió, acercando el filo de su tridente a su cuello—osas retarme... espectro de Bennu.

No...—el joven apretó su mandíbula fuertemente, haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

Radamanthys, encargate—ordenó, la azabache—y en cuanto a ustedes, regresen a sus labores—dijo mirando a los otros dos espectros.

¿Porqué no enviaste espectros por él?—preguntó el joven de ojos azules, cuando quedaron sólos en la sala—tú me dijiste que...

¡Silencio...!—lo interrumpió de nuevo—todo esto no hubiera pasado en primer lugar, si tú me lo hubieras entregado esa vez hace tres años.

Yo sólo lo protegía—replicó, acercándose peligrosamente a la joven—además tú y él no tuvieron un poco de piedad por...

¿Sigues molesto por ese pequeño incidente?—le pregunto, sonriendo soberbiamente mientras acariciaba sus mechones azules.

¡Maldita seas!—el joven la tomo del cuello, y la estrello contra la pared con fuerza—¡deja de jugar conmigo!

En verdad eres un mocoso impertinente ¿No?—habló, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios—recuerda tu lugar ¿o prefieres que te lo recuerde como todas esas veces?—la mano de la joven, rozo la cicatriz en la frente del espectro que retrocedió abruptamente.

—¡Buen chico!

Nunca te atrevas a lastimarlo...—advirtió.

—¿Como podría lastimar a mi querido hermano menor?

La odiaba, la odiaban más que a los otros espectros, incluso mucho más que a los jueces del inframundo. Su sola presencia le generaba repulsión.

Él no es tu hermano—replicó, apretando los puños.

Pero muy pronto lo será...—la joven sonrió, volvió a sentarse, y comenzó a tocar nuevamente las cuerdas del arpa.

………

Se había convertido en una costumbre que el pequeño de ojos y cabello esmeralda, fuera al menos una tarde de cada semana a visitarla. Solían leer los libros que el patriarca les traía, hablaban de las cosas que hacían durante el día o él comenzaba a dibujar, ya que era el único momento libre que tenía de entretenimientos y tareas, y a ella le encantaba observarlo mientras lo hacia.

En la mayoría de las páginas de su cuaderno, aparecia una joven; de cabello oscuro y bellos rasgos, tocando un arpa o en compañia de una extraña sombra. Cuando le preguntó a Shun porque hacia esos dibujos, él sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que solía soñar con ella constantemente.

¿Qué es lo que ves en esos sueños?—preguntó, una tarde mientras lo miraba por encima del fuerte de viejos libros que construyó. Su mirada zafiro apenas y se asomaba por el borde.

Los sueños son confusos y borrosos, no recuerdo mucho cuando despierto—contesto Shun, cerrando el libro que tenía en manos—pero el rostro de esa joven se queda grabado en mi mente.

Tal vez sea alguien que conociste, la olvidaste y tu mente intenta que la recuerdes—la pequeña movió una pila de libros a un lado, para lograr salir del improvisado fuerte y sentarse a su lado—por cierto, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿No?

La niña le extendió algo—es tu regalo de cumpleaños... la hice con las flores que recolecte cuando fui fuera de los templos—el ojiesmeralda la tomo delicadamente, temiendo que se rompiera.

—No te preocupes, no se romperá.

¿Estas segura?—a su parecer, el brazalete se veía sumamente frágil.

—Si, ahora póntela.

Gracias—el ojiesmeralda le dedico una dulce sonrisa mientras observaba las flores de un pálido rosa.

Shun, podemos irnos ya—pidió el niño de ojos castaños a un lado de él—estoy aburrido de estar aquí.

Shun lo miró con un poco de molestia ante sus palabras dichas enfrente de Athena. Su nuevo amigo nunca media sus acciones o palabras, siempre hacia lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Lo había traído con la intención de que Athena tuviera más amigos además de él, pero tal vez debió pensarlo mejor antes de traerlo. Las personalidades de Athena y Seiya eran muy diferentes, casi abismales, pero el castaño era bueno con él y era su amigo, además de que solía defenderlo de los demás aspirantes que querían golpearlo, y Shun quería que sus dos únicos amigos allí, se llevaran bien y entablaran una amistad.

No estarías aburrido, sí al menos te pusieras a leer—dijo la niña, mirandolo enojada.

Odio leer—replicó con una mueca.

Shun suspiró cansado, hacer que ellos se llevaran bien, tardaría más tiempo de lo que imagino.

………

Seiya volvamos—ya era la quinta vez que se lo pedía, el peliverde caminaba tras el castaño pero este solo ignoraba sus súplicas—ya estamos en los límites del santuario... es peligroso.

No seas cobarde Shun—dijo el castaño—además, tu me dijiste la otra vez que querías buscar a tu hermano. Sí logramos encontrar una salida de aquí, lo buscaremos y también a mi hermana.

Quiso volver a replicar pero no pudo. La oportunidad de irse y buscar a Ikki, ahora con ayuda de Seiya, penetraba su mente como una pequeña espina infiltrandose lentamente.

No, no, no podía hecerlo, se reprochó. Lo buscaría, claro que lo haría pero hasta convertirse en un santo, hasta convertirse en alguien fuerte y que sepa valerse por si mismo, no ahora... aún no.

Shun se detuvo abruptamente al sentir cerca un cosmos extraño, no era el de Seiya tampoco el de un santo... Era similar al de...

—¡Seiya!

El castaño volteó a verlo con molestia que luego se transformo en preocupación, al ver como el peliverde parecía asustado y temblaba.

—¿Shun? ¿Que suce...?

Unos largas extensiones en forma de gusano salieron de la tierra rápidamente sin darles tiempo de esquivarlas. Shun fue sujetado fuertemente del cuello oyendo un pequeño crack, dejándolo sin aire mientras Seiya fue sujetado del abdomen, haciendole escupir sangre, sintiendo como sus costillas crujian bajo la presión.

¡Je je je pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí!—un hombre con una armadura negra salió de la tierra, sus dientes afiliados se extendían en una chueca sonrisa—dos conejitos lejos de su madriguera.

Shun se estremece y Seiya se llena de furia.

¡Maldito...!—Seiya intentaba inútilmente soltarse del agarre mientras maldecia y gimoteaba—¡Bajame... bastardo!

Pero que boca tan sucia tienes, engendro—ejerció más presión sobre el agarre del castaño, sacándole un grito de dolor—yo, Raimi de Gusano, estrella terrestre de lo oculto, te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores. Primero rompere tus costillas, luego tus brazos y piernas y por último tu delgado y frágil cuello.

¡Detente...! por favor—rogó Shun. El aire apenas y llegaba a sus pulmones y ya empezaba a perder la conciencia—no... no lo lastimes... te lo pido.

Raimi ladeo la cabeza, pensativo. El cosmos de ese niño era cálido y enorme, pero no era más que un aprendiz al igual que el castaño, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Eh? Será posible que tú seas...—la duda lo asalto, el espectro acerco al ojiesmeralda a su rostro para verlo detenidamente—¡después de meses, por fin te encontré!—exclamó, al notar la mirada de ese niño—La señorita Pandora estará tan contenta y agradecida cuando te llevé ante ella.

No permitiré que te lleves a nadie de aquí, espectro de Hades—una voz suave se escucho—¡Rosa sangrienta!

—¿¡Qué... qué demonios es esto!?

El agarre sobre los dos aspirantes se desvaneció, cayendo ambos al suelo. El espectro miraba atónito la rosa blanca clavada sobre su pecho que poco a poco se tornaba roja.

Es mi técnica más poderosa—explicó el santo de piscis acercándose—esa rosa blanca absorberá toda tu sangre hasta que mueras.

No... no es posible que yo muera... aquí—el espectro cayó sin fuerzas, agonizando y como pudo se arrastró hasta ojiesmeralda—señor... señor Hade...

Había muerto, con un charco de sangre debajo de él, Shun podía ver sus ojos desorbitados al igual que los de ella en aquella ocasión. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y como su estómago se revolvía por la imagen frente a él.

Shun se lleva una mano a la boca y su cuerpo se retuerce. Entonces sus dedos se arrastran por la humeda hierba mientras gatea, intentando alejarse lo más posible del cuerpo del espectro, y Afrodita le observa inclinarse más y súbitamente empezar a vomitar.

El sonido de las arcadas del joven aspirante mezclandose con el putrefacto olor es repulsivo pero Afrodita suspira pesadamente y camina hasta donde está el menor. Se hinca, extendiendo sus manos y recogiendo entre sus dedos, los mechones esmeraldas que se balancean cerca del rostro de Shun, ya que sus propias manos están ocupadas ayudándole como sostén para no caer de bruces al suelo.

Seiya lo mira con preocupación desde lejos, apretando sus costados por el intenso dolor mientras el santo de piscis aún le sostiene el cabello hacia atrás en lo que Shun continua regurgitando. Shun jadea exhausto y pesado, hay lágrimas en sus ojos, sudor recorriendo su frente y su cuerpo se sacude sin control. Traga, cuando piensa que ya ha terminado todo lo que va a vomitar, y el sabor de su saliva es asqueroso, las arcadas vuelven pero su estómago ya esta vacio.

Sí la muerte de una alimaña como este espectro te afecta de esta manera—le susurra Afrodita, ayudándole a su débil cuerpo a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado—eso quiere decir que tú no estás hecho para ser un santo.

De pronto, un miedo y un súbito odio hacia si mismo, acomete a Shun. Dándose cuenta de una aterradora verdad que siempre estuvo ante sus ojos, como un velo transparente que cubre una tétrica escena tras el telón.

Matar... era el deber de un santo.

Los ojos celeste del santo lo miran con tanta lástima, que es como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y Shun ya ni siquiera es capaz devolverle la mirada. Cierra los ojos un momento, y siente como su garganta palpita y le duele, debido a la presión ejercida por esa extensión con forma de gusano en su cuello momentos antes, y también por devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Como si Athena oyera su silenciosa plegaria, la oscuridad de la inconciencia lo envuelve lentamente, acunandolo en sus brazos amablemente, sumergiendolo en un antaño recuerdo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que quedará en el vacío del olvido para la eternidad...

 _El sonido de algo rompiéndose y un goteo incesante hace eco en la habitación, que es iluminada sutilmente por un par de velas casi consumidas._

 _Crack_

 _Su pequeño cuerpo tiritea en fuertes sacudidas duramente contenidas, la mano áspera de su hermano presionando, impide que los sollozos o gritos escapen de su boca._

 _Crack_

 _Cierra los ojos fuertemente, mientras los agónicos gritos y súplicas taladran sus oídos, haciendo que se le revuelva el estómago. No quiere seguir escuchando... ya no más._

 _Crack_

 _Por la delgada hendidura del armario donde se esconden él y su hermano, logra ver como el cuerpo de su madre cae estrepitosamente ya sin vida, con el cuello roto y sus ojos desorbitados, un charco de sangre formándose abajo de ella._

 _Ahoga un grito que le quema la garganta, mientras más lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos esmeraldas, y sus piernas flaquean. El brazo de Ikki lo sostiene de no caer._

 _El hombre con una extraña armadura de color ébano y unas enormes alas a su espalda, aún sonríe retorcidamente viendo los cuerpos inertes frente a él._

 _Minos, no podías hacerlo silenciosamente ¿Cierto?—la joven de unos trece años y cabello oscuro lo mira con furia contenida—gracias a sus gritos, alertaste a sus vecinos._

 _—No se preocupe señorita Pandora, yo me encargaré de esos patéticos humanos._

 _El hombre de cabello blanco sale, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios mientras la joven inspeciona la habitación. Camina varias veces recorriendo la habitación completa, ignorando los gritos de ayuda que provienen de afuera._

 _Sé que estan aquí—dijo sin mirar en algún lugar en específico, el ojiesmeralda siente el cuerpo de su hermano a su espalda tensarse aún más—no tienen porque temer, no los lastimare—su voz se torna suave, casi conciliadora._

 _Se acerca muy despacio, como esperando que los niños escondidos en el armario salgan por su cuenta. Tras unos segundos toma la manija y la gira, el niño mayor salta hacia ella con un cuchillo en mano, el filo apuntando a su blanquecino cuello. Retrocede, lo suficiente como para que no la atraviese pero la hiere superficialmente. Cae torpemente al suelo, golpeandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mesa._

 _Aturdida, ve como Ikki lanza el cuchillo a una esquina, toma al menor, lo sube a su espalda y corre. Se palpa la herida sangrante en su cuello con la mano y lo maldice en alto. Se incorpora tambaleante, arrastrando sus manos por la pared como apoyo para no caer. Su visión es borrosa y la cabeza le da vueltas._

 _Lo primero que ve el peliazul al salir de la vieja casa son los cuerpos sin vida de varias personas con sus brazos, piernas y cuellos rotos. Ordena a Shun cerrar los ojos y hace caso omiso de ayudar a un hombre que es torturado por el sujeto de armadura negra. El miedo y la adrenalina recorren su cuerpo impulsandole hacia delante, reprime sus ganas de vomitar, inhala y vuelve a retomar su carrera._

 _Debe salir de ahí, es su único pensamiento mientras corre sin dirección alguna. Shun llora sobre su espalda y sus dedos se entierran fuertemente sobre su camisa y hombros, dejándole moretones sobre la piel._

 _Su corazón palpita desfrasado golpeandole el pecho mientras tropieza y cae varias veces en la oscuridad de una fría noche, sin estrellas ni luna que puedan guiarlo. Sus rodillas sangran por las pequeñas piedras incrustadas pero intenta ignorar el dolor, solo debe continuar, se dice una y otra vez._

 _Una faro de esperanza brilla ante él al ver las luces del siguiente pueblo a varios metros de distancia, sus piernas apenas le sostienen ya, pero las obliga a seguir._

 _Un extraño sonido metálico lo detiene en seco, voltea encontrándose con el hombre de la armadura y la joven de cabello oscuro en brazos de este. Retrocede inconscientemente, presa del pánico y terror._

 _En verdad pensaste que podías escapar de mi—la voz de la chica es cansada al igual que su aspecto pero no deja de ser impregnada por el enojo—sí quieres que tu muerte sea lo menos angustiosa posible, entregame a ese niño._

 _Siente como Shun tiembla, aferrandose más a él. Su oído capta el sonido del agua correr, hay un río detrás suyo. Sabé que no puede correr, ese sujeto lo alcanzaría antes de poder llegar al pueblo, y tampoco les entregará a Shun, primero muerto que dárselos._

 _Sólo tiene una opción_.

 _No lo piensa dos veces y se lanza, bajo la aterrada mirada de Pandora y Minos. Shun siente el golpe del agua helada como si cientos de agujas se enquistaran en su piel, y el aire deja sus pulmones dolorosamente. Lo último que escucha es la voz de Ikki llamarlo con desesperación mientras la turbia y oscura agua lo engulle._

 _Espero les haya gustado :)_


	3. Sellando nuestro destino

_La corriente del río continuaba arrastrandolo, el agua helada había entumecido casi por completo sus extremidades, dificultandole más nadar en contra, y su cuerpo deseando hundirse por la presión. Su brazo izquierdo sujeta fuertemente a su pequeño hermano que permanece inconsciente; Shun se ha golpeado con una roca mientras él intentaba alcanzarlo, y la sangre que emana de la herida en su cabeza se diluye con la cristalina agua._

 _Su mano libre se aferra con desesperación de una de las ramas que sobresalen de un árbol a la orilla del río. Junta las pocas energías que le quedan, y como sí una deidad piadosa le brindará parte de su fuerza, finalmente logra impelerse hasta salir del agua._

 _Se arrastra por el suelo, ensuciando su ropa de barro y hojas secas, jalando el escuálido cuerpo de Shun con él. Jadea exhausto, temblando incontrolablemente por el frío que cala hasta sus huesos, sintiendo como si le martillaran el cuerpo entero. El vaho dibuja circulos cuando sale de su labios, que han adquirido un tono violáceo. Ve la sangre que continúa emergiendo de la herida de la cabeza del menor, deslizandose lentamente por su cabello y rostro._

 _Shun... despierta—su mano temblorosa toca la pálida mejilla del peliverde—. Vamos... despierta, por favor Shun... ¡Shun!_

 _Lo continua llamando una, y otra, y otra vez con voz trémula pero sus ojos siguen cerrados. Miedo y desesperación se clavan como dagas al rojo vivo en su espalda. Torpemente atrae el álgido cuerpo del menor hacia él, y posa su oído en el pecho de este para comprobar que su corazón siga latiendo._

 _Una cálida sensación de sosiego se instala en su ser, al escuchar los débiles latidos. Una risa tonta y opaca de alegría junto con unas amargas lágrimas brotan sin que él pueda evitarlo mientras_ _lo envuelve en sus brazos, en un vano intento por darle algo de calor._ _Resiste, Shun... sólo un poco más ¿Sí?—se levanta tambaleante, con el menor en brazos y rogando a cualquier dios que se apiade de su suerte y lo ayude a no desfallecer hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo_.

………

 _El ligero murmullo del viento es lo primero que escucha cuando la conciencia vuelve a él, intenta abrir sus párpados que por alguna razón se sienten más pesados que de costumbre. Sus esmeraldas logran divisar un rostro borroso frente a él, poco a poco la vista se aclara, permitiéndole ver el rostro apaciblemente dormido de Ikki que esta a su lado._

 _Parpadea varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que entra por la ventana, quemandole los ojos. Nota que están en un viejo y asolado granero, ambos están sobre una cama hecha de paja, además escucha el trinar de unos pájaros y ladridos que provienen desde afuera, el lugar es completamente extraño para él. Sacude el hombro del mayor para despertarlo pero este sólo se remueve un poco y lo atrae más a él, en un sofocante abrazo._

 _Ikki...—lo llama y este se queja, diciéndole que vuelva a dormir—. Hermano... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?_

 _Ikki exhala un suspiro y enreda sus dedos en sus hebras esmeraldas, deteniendose en la venda que rodea su cabeza— ¿No lo recuerdas? —pregunta a su oído._

 _—Todo esta confuso y borroso._

 _Shun suelta a llorar mientras Ikki le relata lo sucedido; como unos extraños entraron a la casa, y mientras papá los enfrentaba, mamá los escondia en el armario y le daba un cuchillo a él junto con un objeto plateado que guardo en su bolsillo. Le cuenta como lograron escapar cuando el hirió a uno de esos extraños y cuando él creía que estaban a salvó, esos "monstruos" lo acorralaron y él no tuvo más opción que saltar al río, y luego un hombre de uno de los pueblos cercanos los ayudó, curando su herida y dándoles donde dormir temporalmente._

 _Omitió las partes escabrosas que no era necesario que conociera —y que esperaba que Shun no recordará nunca— lo consuela, diciéndole que todo estará bien, que él va a estar a su lado y lo protegerá, no importa de qué o de quién. Shun vuelve a quedarse dormido entre sollozos y sacudidas mientras Ikki lo acuna en sus protectores brazos._

………

 _Estar en ese viejo orfanato era mejor que estar en las calles, durmiendo en la fría intemperie, rodeado de mugre y ratas. O al menos eso es lo que quiere pensar Ikki. Él y Shun, junto con varios otros niños estaban en una habitación en el que un penetrante hedor de algo pudriéndose embargaba el lugar, dormían en una arruinada litera sin una sola frazada para arroparse. El frío se colaba sin piedad, haciéndolos tiritear en las noches e Ikki se acurrucaba más junto al menor para darse un poco de calor entre ambos._

 _Sólo les daban lo que parecían sobras de comida una sola vez día, la mayoría del tiempo su estómago y el de Shun rugia por el hambre. El menor había adelgazado notablemente y eso preocupaba a Ikki, que temía que Shun enfermara. Por esa razón una tarde se escapó del lugar, y fue al centro del pueblo para pedir trabajo._

 _Después de ir a varios lugares por un par de días,_ _un hombre mayor, que era herrero le dio la oportunidad de trabajar para él pero advirtiéndole de que no le pagaría mucho, Ikki aceptó, yendo todas las tardes desde entonces. A los encargados del orfanato no les interesaba sí los niños se iban o se perdían temporalmente del lugar, incluso si algunos morían por una u otra enfermedad, a ellos no podía importarles menos, así que nadie preguntaba por sus notables ausencias._

 _El mayor llevaba la comida que compraba con su mísera paga y Shun en ocasiones compartía parte de su propia comida con algunos de los demás niños. Aunque Ikki después lo regañara cuando se enteraba, diciéndole que el traía esos alimentos sólo para él, que no tenía porque darle a los demás pero el menor seguía haciéndolo, replicándole que no es justo que sólo él tenga su estómago lleno y los otros no._

 _Eres demasiado bondadoso—Ikki sujetaba los hombros del menor—. Por eso, muchos se aprovechan de ti._

 _Ellos no se me acercan porque temen que tú los golpees como aquella vez—musito—. Yo soy quien les ofrece la comida._

 _Ikki suspiro frustrado, razonar con Shun era imposible, era incluso más terco y obstinado que él. Revolvió su cabello y tomo su mano para volver adentro, estaba demasiado cansado como para comenzar otra discusión que—seguramente— terminaría igual que las otras._

 _Y como cada una de las noches desde hace meses, ikki despertaba asustado, con el pánico y la ansiedad recorriendo sus venas, temiendo que esos "monstruos" volvieran y se llevaran a Shun de su lado como en sus pesadillas. Comprobaba que el ojiesmeralda siguiera a su lado, lo atraía más cerca de él y lo arropaba mejor con la frazada que había comprado, se mantenía atento de los ruidos en el lugar mientras su mente volvía a los pensamientos que lo acechaban día y noche._

 _¿Por cuento tiempo estarían seguros?_

 _El que hubieran escapado de ellos fue un milagro, pero dudaba mucho que contarán con la misma suerte sí volvían a aparecer de nuevo._

 _¿Como lo protegeria?_

 _¿Como podía volverse más fuerte?_

 _Recordó los relatos de su padre sobre los santos de Athena, que eran capaces de destruir con sus puños la tierra y de rasgar el cielo de un puntapié. Sí él se convertía en uno, podría proteger a Shun pero... tendría que dejarlo durante un par de años mientras él concluyera su entrenamiento._

 _Pero... ¿Y sí ellos volvían en su ausencia?_

 _Podía llevárselo, pero Shun era Shun, era demasiado bondadoso y noble. Él no soportaría el entrenamiento ni la carga de un santo. Debía tomar el riesgo de dejarlo sólo, y esperar que ellos no lo encontrarán. Todo lo que hacía era por su bienestar, intentó convencerse de eso todas las noches hasta que tuvo el valor y el coraje suficiente para decirle que se iría._

 _Unos días antes de partir le compro a Shun un cuaderno y esas cosas que usaban los pintores para que fuera a las clases de arte que daba la iglesia del pueblo, además le dejó un poco de dinero que había guardado para que comprará los alimentos necesarios durante unas semanas más._

 _Se escabullo de la litera lo más silencioso que pudo, tratando de no despertarlo pero el menor no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Cuando sintió que Ikki se movía lo tomo del brazo, apretandolo con tanta fuerza que seguramente le dejaría las uñas marcadas en la piel._

 _Shun...—su voz enmudecio al ver la mirada suplicante del menor._

 _¡No... no me dejes!—rogó, las lágrimas ya escurrian por su rostro—. Por favor... no te vayas._

 _Es por tu bienestar, ya te lo explique—intento safarse del agarre pero el peliverde lo apretaba con más fuerza—¡Shun, sueltame!_

 _El peliverde lo liberó finalmente con la mirada gacha, reprimio el impulso de abrazarlo y bajo de un saltó de la litera, antes de salir por la puerta le advirtió que no lo siguiera. Bastaron unos minutos más para volver a escuchar la voz del menor a lo lejos, Shun lo abrazo con desesperación cuando llegó hasta él y por unos instantes quiso desistir de marcharse pero no podía, debía irse. Recordó el collar que su madre le entregó "ese día" y como con un leve susurro en medio del pánico, le dijo que se lo diera a Shun._

 _Ya había pasado un año desde eso y aún no se lo entregaba, pensaba llevárselo para tener algo del menor con él pero quizá, Shun lo necesite más. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo dio, y por un momento juraría ver que el collar resplandeció extrañamente, debía ser por el reflejo del sol, pensó. Entonces, con unas últimas palabras partió, prometiendole que volvería._

………

 _Los entrenamientos eran más duros y exhaustivos de lo que imagino, muchos días creyó morir por el cansancio y el calcinante sol que se cernia sobre él, quemandole la piel y el cabello. Después de un año en el santuario con el entrenamiento básico, iría a Alemania para conseguir su armadura junto con su maestro, que debía hacer cierta misión en ese país._

 _El peso de la enorme roca sobre su espalda hace que sus pies se hundan y agrieten el suelo con su andar lento y pesado. No puede evitar recordar la historia del titán Atlas que cargaba el mundo sobre él como castigo de Zeus, en estos momentos era la representación perfecta de ello._

 _¡Vamos, Ikki!—el joven santo de leo lo observa desde unos cuantos metros de distancia—. Ya casi lo logras._

 _Con unas últimas maldiciones murmuradas y un esfuerzo sobrehumano llega hasta su maestro, quien sonríe satisfecho. La roca cae a un costado de él, haciendo un estruendoso sonido contra el choque del suelo._

 _Jadea, arrodillado y respirando agitadamente, Aioria le ofrece un odre con agua e Ikki lo bebe casi atragantadose con el vital líquido._

 _A este paso te convertiras en un santo rápidamente, Ikki—el castaño se sienta en una roca próxima a él—. Tu motivación debe ser muy importante._

 _—Lo es... cuando sea un santo, podré traer a mi hermano menor a Rodorio, ya que sólo personas con vínculos con los santos y el santuario pueden vivir ahí._

 _—Sin embargo tu motivación no sólo es por él._

 _Ikki sabía que no era una pregunta, sino una rotunda afirmación. Aioria lo miraba con una repentina seriedad, pero Ikki no se inmuto ni un poco ante ello._

 _He visto odio y sed de venganza en ti...—el castaño siguió hablando, pero ahora podía notar que lo miraba con un poco de lástima—. No se lo que has visto o lo que te han hecho para que tengas tanto odio acumulado en tu interior, pero un santo no debe buscar venganza para su propio beneficio._

 _Lo que yo busco es justicia, maestro—replicó con demasiada convicción._

 _—¿Y que sucederá cuando hayas hecho tu justicia?_

 _Podré vivir sin miedo—respondió, incorporándose—. Sin miedo de que me arrebaten lo más importante para mi._

 _Ikki se alejo del lugar bajo la mirada cansada de Aioria, quien sólo exhalo un suspiro pesado y no trato de detenerlo. Ikki tenía mucho potencial pero debía dejar de lado sus propósitos personales, ya que sí quería ser un santo debía entregar su devoción y propósito sólo a Athena, no a otra cosa._

 _La cabaña y la zona de entretenimiento estaban a una larga distancia de la aldea más cercana, este los proveia de víveres cada mes y una de sus tareas es ir a recogerlas. Ikki suspira mientras se lava con el agua de un pequeño arroyo, quitándose los residuos de tierra que han quedado sobre su piel y cabello, y no puede evitar reprenderse mentalmente por su actitud con su maestro minutos atrás, deberá disculparse cuando regrese, piensa, entretanto sacude el polvo de su ropa._

 _De pronto, oye un grito a la distancia, gira, logrando ver una silueta a lo lejos. Debe esforzarse un poco para distinguir el rostro del chico que continúa corriendo con cierta torpeza. Lo reconoce, lo ha visto cuando va a la aldea, es el hijo del comerciante que los provee de los víveres. Es de su misma edad pero de complexión más delgada y baja estatura, cuando finalmente llega hasta él, este cae de rodillas, rendido y jadeando._

 _El santo... de leo... la aldea... ayuda—las palabras incoherentes con angustia impregnadas, emergian de la boca del chico, quien todavía intentaba recuperar el aire._

 _No logró entender nada de lo que me dices—Ikki lo toma fuertemente de los hombros hasta que este deja de jadear—. Dime que es lo que sucede... ¿Porqué buscas a mi maestro?_

 _—¡La aldea esta siendo atacada...! mi padre me envió a buscar al santo dorado de Leo._

 _No había mucha tiempo para pensar, así que Ikki dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer. Sin imaginar lo que ocurriría después._

 _—Escuchame bien, sigue por este sendero, mi maestro debe estar en la cabaña al final de este. Avisale de lo ocurrido mientras yo voy al lugar para intentar ayudar ¿Bien?_

 _Ikki no espera una respuesta, y entonces comienza a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas pueden. No tarda en llegar, el olor de madera quemandose llega hasta su nariz, varias casas del lugar estan consumiendose por las incesantes llamas que se esparcen a una gran velocidad._

 _Hay gente corriendo, asustada y en pánico, huyendo del fuego y de unos sujetos con armaduras de color ébano. Ikki se queda petrificado en su sitio, olvidándose de las personas que gritan alrededor suyo por ayuda. Y recuerda —lo recuerda claramente— el sujeto de esa noche tenía el mismo tipo de armadura que los que están frente a él, aunque la de él cubría casi todo su cuerpo y no era tan simple como la de ellos._

 _Va hacia donde están, presa de un repentino odio y adrenalina, y mientras ellos golpean a unos hombres con sus guadañas. Ikki lanza su puño hacia uno, el sujeto sale disparado, estrellándose contra la pared de una casa, derrumbandola y quedando inconsciente con la mandíbula rota, bajo los escombros. Su mano sangra bajo los vendajes desgastados y un dolor agudo se esparce, pero no le importa. Lo único que le importa es acabar con esos tipos, aunque tenga que romperse todos los huesos de la mano._

 _A pesar del casco que cubre la mayor parte de los rostros de los sujetos que aún siguen en pie, puede notar un dejo de asombro e incredulidad en las pocas facciones que quedan al descubierto. Sonríe, cuando uno de ellos retrocede y sale corriendo. Los demás lo rodean, como lobos famélicos contemplando su presa. El que él no tenga una armadura y el combate sea tres contra uno lo pone en una desventaja, Ikki sabé que sí comete un sólo descuido, perderá._

 _El de la izquierda se lanza contra él, lo esquiva, saltando en el aire y aprovechando su posición, arremete con un puntapié en la cabeza de este, destruyendo el casco y parte del cráneo. Los otros dos no esperan que toque el suelo para atacarlo, el filo de una de las guadañas hiere su costado, reprime el gemido de dolor, y golpea —con la misma mano lastimada— y un ruido sordo la quijada del sujeto, quien trastibilla y cae, aturdido. El otro, con la parte del mango del arma lo sujeta del cuello desde atrás, la presión sobre su tráquea es demasiado. Su vista se nubla y comienza a perder la conciencia por la falta de aire._

 _No, no puede morir tan fácil, se dice. Y_ _como puede, mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la nariz del sujeto, que lo suelta y retrocede, con la sangre escurriendo desde su nariz. Ikki tose, sintiendo su garganta palpitar dolorosamente. El tipo vuelve a lanzarse sobre él, el filo del arma intentando arremeter contra su abdomen. Ikki esquiva una y otra vez la guadaña, como en un frenético baile de muerte, y el arma sólo alcanza a rozar su camisa._

 _La guadaña destroza la tierra, donde sólo milisegundos atrás estuvieron sus pies. Ikki lanza una patada, que golpea de lleno el pecho del sujeto, rompiendole el peto de la armadura, y saliendo volando hacia atrás. Respira aceleradamente, apretando su costado donde la sangre emerge abundante de la herida._

 _Alguien aplaude. Ikki voltea bruscamente, encontrándose con unos ojos violeta, y un fino y hermoso rostro conocido._

 _Acabaste con algunos de mis Skeletons. Debo admitir que estoy un poco impresionada—ella se había acercado a uno de los cuerpos de los skeletons, y sin nada de amabilidad lo había pateado—. Aunque son soldados de rango inferior, son buenos destruyendo todo a su paso._

 _Tú... tú eres...—Ikki no lograba articular una oración completa, y es que ver de nuevo a uno de los responsables de la muerte de sus padres era una emoción demasiado abrumadora._

 _Veo que no has podido olvidarme. Yo tampoco, y menos después de lo que me hiciste—dijo tocando su cuello, y mirándolo con odio—. Pero luego saldaremos esas cuentas pendientes. Ahora, te exijo que me digas dónde está el cuerpo de Hades._

 _—¿El cuerpo de Hades...?_

 _—¿Esta segura que es él, señorita Pandora?_

 _Y sólo hasta escuchar esa voz masculina preguntando, fue que Ikki notó la presencia de un hombre con una armadura de color ébano junto a ella, y por unos momentos pensó que era el mismo que la acompañaba esa noche pero no, este tenía el cabello oscuro, y la armadura y alas de esta eran diferentes._

 _—Por supuesto Aiacos, me sería imposible olvidar su rostro._

 _—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo torturó hasta que nos diga?_

 _—Por ahora lo llevaremos con nosotros. Siento un cosmos de gran poder acercándose y no permitiré que lo único que me lleve al paradero del cuerpo del señor Hades me sea arrebatado. Cuando estemos allá, veremos que métodos usamos sí opone resistencia._

 _Puedo luchar con el santo que se acerca, dejeme demostrarle mi poder, señorita Pandora—pidió el espectro._

 _No, Aiacos. Aún no es momento, toma a ese mocoso y luego ordena a los skeletons que regresen al castillo—ordenó la joven, subiendo a un carruaje que recién llegaba, era halado por tres caballos de pelaje negro como la noche, estos bufaban fuertemente y sus cascos chocaban contra el suelo estremecedoramente._

 _El juez del inframundo se acercó al peliazul, quien ya había tomado una posición de ataque, y a una velocidad inhumana tomo a Ikki de la cabeza con fuerza, sin que este pudiera hacer nada y lo estrelló contra el suelo reiteradas veces, hasta hacerlo perder la conciencia. Lo último que logró ver fue el fuego devorando y consumiendo la iglesia de la aldea._

………

 _Las personas pueden acostumbrarse a todo, e Ikki ya lo había hecho. Se acostumbró al frío y mugriento suelo donde dormía. También a las torturas, al dolor de sus heridas y músculos de su cuerpo, al ya no saber sí era de día o de noche, ni del tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar. Incluso se acostumbró a la cotidiana presencia de ella._

 _Tu resistencia es admirable... y también molesta—comentó ella, desde una esquina de la pequeña celda—. Pero dime ¿En verdad vale la pena todo lo que has sufrido por él?_

 _Ikki la miró inmutable, encogido en su sitio— por él doy, incluso mi vida...—respondió, y luego miró con recelo la comida que ella había dejado en el suelo, momentos antes._

 _Estoy aburrida de jugar al "yo te torturó y tú no dices nada"—Pandora se dirigió hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló junto a él, que intento alejarse pero el grillete en su tobillo se lo impidió—. Los jueces sugieren que terminé contigo, ya que no has sido de mucha ayuda para encontrar a Shun._

 _—¿Porqué no lo haces, entonces?_

 _—Sería demasiado piadoso de mi parte acabar con tu miserable vida. Yo no soy esa clase de persona._

 _Es cierto, tu eres una mujer taimada y cruel—ella sólo sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello áspero y sucio, y él sólo se dejó hacer. Ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a sus caricias._

 _Pandora podría torturarlo tanto tiempo como ella quisiera, pero el peliazul le había demostrado que no se quebrantaria con el dolor físico, asi que debía usar otro método. Ya que sí el paradero de Shun aún fuese incierto cuando los dioses gemelos despierten, le costará caro._

 _Incluso si tú no me dices dónde está, lo encontraré, creeme. Tardaré un tiempo pero lo haré—susurró contra su oído, erizandole los vellos de la nuca al sentir su tibio aliento—. Sin embargo, debés saber que sí el santuario se entera de su existencia, querrán eliminarlo..._

 _¡Mientes! los santos de Athena protegen a las personas, no las lastiman—replicó, tomando sus muñecas y lanzadola al suelo, colocándose sobre ella._

 _Shun es el cuerpo destinado para ser el avatar del dios del inframundo, y sí lo matan, podrán evitar la guerra santa. ¿Crees que perderán una oportunidad como esa?—Ikki no supo que responder, las palabras de ella resonaban con una aterradora verdad en su mente—. No respondes, porque sabes que tengo razón... yo sólo intentó protegerlo, al igual que tú, Ikki._

 _—¡Déjate de bromas!_

 _Lo digo en serio, ese es mi deber; cuidar y proteger el cuerpo huésped del dios del inframundo—finalmente vio un ápice de duda en sus ojos azules, y debía aprovecharlo—. Que te parece sí te propongo un trato. Sí tu me dices dónde encontrarlo, te permitiré que estés a su lado; cuidandolo, protegiendolo. Serás su sombra día y noche._

 _Pandora sonrió ampliamente cuando él la liberó con cautela, después de unos momentos._

 _¿Lo prometes...?—preguntó._

 _—Te lo prometo, tú estarás a su lado en todo momento_.

Quizás, fue culpa del miedo y la angustia en ese momento que lo impulsaron a aceptar el trato que ella le ofreció, y decirle dónde estaba Shun. Aún, hasta el día de hoy viendo distraidamente el tablero de ajedrez frente a él, Ikki se pregunta sí al menos esa fue la decisión correcta o condenó el destino de Shun y el suyo hacia un abismo.

La guerra es como un juego de ajedrez ¿Sabes?—dijo ella, moviendo su torre hacia su alfil, derribandolo—. Debes mover la pieza indicada, en el momento justo para ganar.

¿Cuando atacaremos el santuario para recuperar a Shun?—preguntó, moviendo su último peón.

Gracias al idiota de Raimi la seguridad en el santuario se redoblo, pero por fortuna las mariposas de Papillón ahora se encargarán de vigilarlo y traer novedades de lo que ocurre allí—Pandora tomó su rey y lo movió lentamente hasta acorralar a su reina, dando por terminado el juego—. El sello de los dioses gemelos aún no se rompe. Entonces, esperaremos hasta que falte poco, y con la pieza indicada y el momento justo; atacaremos y traeremos a nuestro querido hermano menor donde realmente pertenece.

………

Debo agradecerte por salvarlo—Shaka había llegado hasta él, que se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta del templo de la doncella, sin atreverse a entrar en el lugar.

Había llegado hace como una hora atrás, después de hablar con el patriarca y Athena sobre lo sucedido con el espectro, pero en el relato suprimió ciertos detalles que —por alguna razón que no lograba entender— quería compartirlo sólo con Shaka.

Era mi deber—respondió—. Cualquier santo lo hubiera hecho.

—De igual manera te lo agradezco, Afrodita.

—¿Athena, aún sigue sin separarse de su lado?

La pequeña Athena había insistido en ver al peliverde desde que se enteró del incidente, y el patriarca no había logrado convencerla de que esperará hasta el día de mañana, así que él se hizo cargo de llevarla con él.

Si, al igual que Seiya, a pesar de que él también esta herido—dijo, apoyándose contra uno de los pilares del templo.

¿Porqué lo aceptaste como tú discípulo?—preguntó, tenía esa duda desde hace mucho. Algunos de sus camaradas eran exigentes y quisquillosos cuando se les asignaba a un pupilo, y Shaka era uno de ellos—. Alguien más pudo ser su maestro, sí tú te hubieras negado a entrenarlo.

Afrodita había visto los entrenamientos del ojiesmeralda, y le sorprendió que Shaka siguiera entrenadolo, a pesar del poco—por no decir nulo— progreso que Shun mostraba en los combates.

Fue porque me vi reflejado en él—la voz de Shaka se torno nostálgica, como anhelando esos tiempos—. Cuando pensaba y era igual que él en mis días como aspirante, cuando aún era inocente e ingenuo con la maldad y crueldad de las personas...

Y después, la indudable verdad te golpeó sin compasión—Afrodita, miraba la rosa roja entre sus dedos y luego inhalo el perfume de esta, vivir tantos años rodeado de rosas envenenadas lo había hecho inmune, permitiendole deleitarse con el olor de una hermosa arma letal.

Hubo unos minutos de incómodo silencio hasta que Afrodita decidió romperlo, contándole a su compañero lo que quería decirle desde que llegó.

Ese espectro... pensaba llevarse a Shun, parecía feliz de encontrarlo—el santo de piscis notó el semblante confundido de Shaka—. Lo llevaría ante alguien, y dijo que esa persona estaría muy contenta por ello.

¿Porqué un espectro querría llevarse a un aspirante, Afrodita?—el rubio no veía lógica en las palabras de su compañero.

—Eso es lo que quiero entender, Shaka... ¿Acaso, hay algo especial en Shun?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, por un tiempo que parecía haberse detenido por un ente capaz de controlarlo. De repente, una idea vaga y poco concisa paso por la mente del santo de virgo, su cuerpo se estremeció y deshecho el pensamiento rápidamente.

No es posible

Lo negó fervientemente varias veces. Intentando convencerse de lo absurdo que sonaba esa idea, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su lógica lo convencía de lo contrario.

………

………

 **Impeler:** dar empuje, impulsar.

 **Álgido** : que es muy frío.

 **Odre** : recipiente hondo, de cuero o piel, cocida en forma de saco para contener líquidos.

 **Skeletons** (esqueletos):Son los soldados de menor rango del ejército deHades, los equivalentes delos soldados sin rango de Athena. A diferencia de ellos, los Skeletons usan versiones débiles de Surplicesy a menudo están armados con hoces(guadañas), ya que no tienen dominio sobrecosmo.

 **Notas de autor.**

Tarde más de lo esperado en actualizar, mil perdones por ello. Pero tener más de un fic en curso es más difícil de lo que uno puede pensar, así que mis actualizaciones serán más tardías de lo usual.

Cuando comence con la idea de esta historia, era completamente distinta de lo que he escrito hasta ahora, incluso se suponía que sería un fic yaoi pero a mi no se me da escribir esos tipos de historias—llevo dos intentos fallidos— pero las ideas van llegando y ya tengo pensado un final predeterminado—sí no cambio de idea a última minuto, como suelo hacerlo— así que este fic terminaría en dos o tres capítulos más.

Agradezco que lean mi fic, y dejen comentarios, no se imaginan la alegría y emoción que se siente al leer un comentario.

Aún sigo sin saber como responder reviews, pero les agradezco a **_Saga Dreamer, Selitte, doremishine itsuko, SakuraK Li, Luzei, Mary Martin, darkacuario, dfigueroavelasquez_**. Por dejar sus comentarios, en cuento descubra como contestar, lo haré. Mil gracias y hasta la próxima.


	4. Una decisión

Shun estaba extraño desde hace días, específicamente desde lo ocurrido con el espectro. Fue fácil notarlo, el mutismo fue la primera señal, el que estuviera distraído durante los entrenamientos fue la segunda, y ahora que estan en la sala de Virgo, estudiando sobre mitología, sale a flote la tercera señal.

Lo observa leer un libro que tiene en mano, pero es más que obvio que Shun no esta leyendo, solamente esta simulando para no hablar, lo esta evadiendo. Le molesta, y le entristece su actitud.

Shun muchas veces podía ser demasiado hermético con sus problemas o preocupaciones, él prefería soportar con todo el peso sobre sus hombros que compartir parte de ello.

Lo ideal era que fuera paciente hasta que el peliverde se decidiera a hablar, pero él no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que esperará tranquilamente, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia él con la determinación de solucionar lo que estuviera aquejandolo.

—¿Cuanto más seguirás ignorandome?—interrogó, quitándole el libro de las manos y lanzandolo a una esquina—. ¿Y bien?

—No te estoy ignorando, Seiya—respondió, intentando alcanzar el libro que el castaño había lanzado

—¡Claro que lo haces!—replicó, interponiéndose en su intento de recuperar el libro —. Y no solo a mi, también lo haces con la señorita Athena.

—No es cierto...

—Sí no es cierto ¿Entonces, porqué no has ido a visitarla a su templo?

—Bueno... yo... yo...—no tenia forma de replicarle.

—Soy tu amigo, Shun. Puedes contarme lo que te molesta.

Se sentó en el suelo, seguido del castaño. Abrazo sus rodillas y escondió unos momentos su rostro entre ellas. Titubeo en contarle, pero sí había alguien que pudiera entender lo que le sucedía, era tal vez Seiya.

—Quizá, mi hermano y el señor Afrodita tienen razón, Seiya. Yo no estoy hecho para ser un santo... la única razón por la que vine al santuario fue por Ikki y él no esta aquí. Yo tal vez debería...

—¿Renunciar?—su voz contenía enfado, Shun pudo percibirlo claramente—. Sabes lo que les sucede a los aspirantes a santos que renuncian... ¿Quieres que la señorita Athena este triste?

—Nunca querría eso pero yo... yo no...

No esperaba que el castaño reaccionará de esa forma —al menos no con él— su puño golpeó su mejilla con fuerza; la sintió arder y palpitar con dolor mientras miraba una furia— desconocida hasta ese entonces— en los ojos castaños de Seiya.

—Olvidaste lo que prometiste, Shun... lo que prometimos ese día—una lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y sus puños se cerraban de forma casi dolorosa—. Sabes, el día en que esos sujetos atacaron mi aldea, fue la primera vez que sentí tanto miedo. Seika y yo corriamos, la verdad no se hacia donde nos dirigiamos pero necesitabamos escapar no importará adónde, habia fuego esparciendose por las casas, habia gritos de ayuda. Todo era tan confuso y aterrador para mi. Y en cuestión de unos segundos nos vimos rodeados por esos tipos con armaduras negras, ellos me arrebataron de su lado y por más que Seika les suplicará y llorará, me llevaron con ellos—las lágrimas ahora ya escurrian libremente por las morenas mejillas del castaño—. La última vez que la vi, ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente, uno de ellos la habia golpeado en la cabeza. Después me subieron a una carreta junto con otros niños, y nos llevaron a un castillo...

—Seiya...

—Todos fuimos llevados a un calabozo, no se sí fueron horas o días los que estuve allí, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse desde el momento en que el lugar se quedo en completa oscuridad. Luego, nos llevaron ante una joven, ella nos miro uno por uno. No logre entender por completo lo que dijo después pero, lucia muy molesta mientras gritaba que ninguno era _él_. Antes de salir, le ordenó a uno de ellos que se deshiciera de nosotros. Este junto con otro espectro, nos llevaron cerca de un acantilado... comenzaron a arrojar a los niños de mi aldea al vacío, uno a uno hasta que llegó mi turno, mis piernas no se movían, así que me arrastró hasta la orilla, cerre los ojos y... escuché como algo se rompía, pensé que eran mis huesos, pero yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Cuando levante mi vista lo vi, el santo de Sagitario había atravesado el pecho de ese espectro, y en un instante había arrojado al otro por el acantilado.

—Le conté lo que me había pasado, regresamos a mi aldea pero está, estaba desolada. No se que sucedió con mi hermana pero, se que sigue viva y seguramente esta buscandome. Vine al santuario porque no tenía adónde más ir... sin embargo, el encuentro con ese espectro hizo que me diera cuenta de algo; y es que soy débil y aún tengo miedo, no pude defenderme ni tampoco a ti. Quiero ser fuerte, Shun. No quiero ver morir a alguien frente a mi de nuevo, ni que nadie tenga que salvarme... Aún recuerdas lo que prometimos aquel día después que resultamos heridos por el espectro ¿No? Dijimos que nos convertiriamos en santos y buscariamos a nuestros hermanos cuando lo lograramos. Sí no pensabas cumplirla ¿Porqué lo prometiste, Shun?

—Porque... no pude negarme al ver la determinación en tus ojos—respondió agachando su cabeza—. Pero mi di cuenta que yo no tengo tu determinación, ni tu valentía, ni tu fuerza... yo no puedo ser un santo.

—Mi hermana me dijo una vez que las personas deben decidir su destino, Shun. Nadie puede hacerlo por ti. Entonces, decide en lo que te convertiras ¿Sí en un cobarde o en alguien que no tiene miedo a ser un santo?—Seiya se paró frente a él y extendió su mano, esperando que Shun la tomará.

Sí debía recorrer ese camino de sacrificio y culpa, era mejor hacerlo acompañado de alguien que nunca se rendiría ni lo abandonaría, pensó. Tomo su mano sin dudarlo y su corazón retumbando con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Estaba asustado, pero una creciente valentía le recorría el cuerpo. No importará cómo, pero él forjaria su propio destino.

¡Anda, vamos!—dijo animado y con una sonrisa el castaño que lo jaloneaba del cuello—. Escuché a Jabu y su grupo que hay un festival en Rodorio y que irian después de los entrenamientos, haré que me den su comida por meterse contigo esta mañana.

—Pero estamos castigados aún, no podemos salir de los templos sin permiso. Tienes idea de los problemas en los que estaré si mi maestro se entera que...

No habrá problema sí no se entera, volveremos antes que vuelva—lo interrumpió mientras lo seguía arrastrando con él.

Conocía muy bien al castaño y cuando este tenía una idea —aunque fuera una muy pero muy mala idea, como solía ser siempre— era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Dio un pesado suspiro y finalmente se rindió, dejándose llevar por este. Solo esperaba que sus plegarias hacia Athena sirvieran para que su maestro no descubra su escapada.

………

Los últimos días había estado recorriendo los extensos pasillos de la biblioteca del santuario en busca de información de Hades. Y lo único valioso que encontró fue un viejo pergamino que parecía había querido ser quemado por alguien. Apenas podía leerse, no obstante, había una parte que aún podía leerse perfectamente.

Alone, era el nombre del avatar anterior de Hades, este había sido amigo de infancia de la reencarnación anterior de Athena y el santo de Pegaso. Lastimosamente, lo demás que seguía ya no podía leerse.

Paso sus dedos entre sus mechones rubios, llevandolos hacia atrás, dejando su frente descubierta. Mientras un suspiro de cansancio escapaba de sus labios y apoyaba su nuca en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba. Sonrió con amargura al pensar en las ironías del destino, parecía que el infortunio del alma más pura, Athena y Pegaso se entrecruzarian nuevamente.

No pudo evitar que su mente volviera a recordar los acontecimientos de la reunión que se llevó a cabo esa misma mañana.

 _Caminaba junto a Mu, y Aldebaran los seguía de cerca, los tres se dirigían rumbo a la sala del patriarca. Este había solicitado que todos los santos dorados que se encontrarán en el recinto se reunieran con él lo antes posible._

 _El patriarca espero paciente hasta que todos se sentarán en la mesa de reunión, miró las sillas vacías que deberían ser ocupadas por acuario, piscis, cáncer, libra, escorpio y geminis respectivamente. Algunos no podrían estar en esta reunión por estar en misiones, y otros por estar entrenando a nuevos aspirantes._

 _Suspiró, y con voz solemne comenzó a hablar sobre el motivo de la reunión._

 _La próxima guerra santa no tardará en dar inicio, durante los últimos años el ejército de Hades comandado por su fiel sirvienta Pandora ha ocasionado muerte y caos en muchos pueblos de Grecia, Italia y Alemania—el patriarca señalaba un mapa sobre la mesa donde se indicaba con puntos rojos los lugares que habían sido atacados—. Sin embargo, parece que el propósito de Pandora no es solo difundir el miedo del ejército del dios del inframundo. Los ataques también incluía secuestrar a los niños que vivían en esos lugares. Aioria y Aioros durante los últimos meses se han encargado de investigar sobre esto y lo que creemos, es que buscan a alguien._

 _—¿A quién?—Mu había preguntado la interrogante que todos tenían en ese momento._

 _—Al cuerpo huésped de Hades._

 _Aioria empezó a entregarles a cada uno de los presentes unos manuscritos._

 _—A diferencia de otros dioses, Hades no elige a cualquier humano para que albergue su alma; este deber ser el alma más pura sobre la tierra...—dijo el patriarca que se había quitado el yelmo y lo había puesto sobre la mesa_

 _—Su ejército aún no nos ha atacado directamente, eso solo significa que Hades aún no despierta—comentó Shura, que leía la información escrita._

 _—Así es, por esa razón debo pedirle a alguno de ustedes que acepte la misión que encomendaré—el patriarca coloco sus manos juntas a la altura del menton y observó a los presentes, preguntándose quién se atrevería a aceptar lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Nuestro deber como santos de Athena es proteger a nuestra diosa y este mundo, por eso, sí hay una manera de ganar esta guerra, debemos aprovecharla. Por eso, necesitó que alguno de ustedes busque al habitáculo de Hades... y lo maté._

 _Un silencio sepulcral fue lo único que reino durante varios minutos, y que luego fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz del patriarca._

 _—Nosotros debemos defender y proteger a los inocentes, y nadie sería más inocente y libre de culpa que ese niño. Sin embargo, deben entender que su destino de ser el dios del inframundo esta escrito desde su nacimiento... pienso que, librarlo de la oscuridad de Hades, sería lo más misericordioso que podemos hacer por él..._

Las últimas palabras del pontífice volvían a resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un zumbido incesante.

Ya no había dudas, no importará cuanto su corazón lo negará. Shun era el cuerpo huésped de Hades, y como tal, su deber de santo era... salvarlo de esa oscuridad que tanto lo acechaba.

………

Ambos se encontraban en una de las recámara del ala este del castillo, sentados y con la mirada fija al centro del lugar. No obstante, Pandora no lograba concentrar toda su atención ante la imagen frente a ella y la causa de ello, era precisamente la persona que estaba a su lado.

—Se puede saber, el motivo de la expresión que adorna tu rostro, Minos.

Lo había notado desde hace días, sin embargo no le había dado mucha importancia al principio, pero ahora, le comenzaba a molestar e incomodar que esa expresión permaneciera impasible todo el tiempo en su fiel sirviente.

—¿Acaso, estás celoso al igual que Radamanthys por mi favoritismo por Ikki?

El espectro de Grifo no respondió en ese momento, sólo termino la copa de vino que tenía en mano y volvió su mirada a la pileta de granito, decorada con runas y símbolos muy antiguos que estaba frente a él, donde la figura de un pequeño peliverde se difuminaba un poco en la cristalina agua.

—¿Y sí fuera así?—contestó con otra pregunta el espectro—. ¿Cambiaría algo sí lo aceptará?

—No, no cambiaría nada el que lo admitieras. Pero, para que al menos quites ese rostro que me incomoda, te explicare mis motivos del porqué él continúa aquí—dijo mientras le quitaba la botella de vino que tenía en manos, impidiendole que se sirva más—. Ikki es como un juguete nuevo, pero eso no significa que sea mejor que ustedes, mis jueces del inframundo. Me gusta mucho que sea mi perro faldero, que obedezca con humillación mis órdenes. Además, él aún me es útil, y lo seguirá siendo hasta cierto punto del juego. Pero hasta que ese momento llegué y su utilidad caduque, él seguirá a mi lado ¿Lo entiendes, Minos?

El espectro asintió, aún no muy convencido pero sin ánimos de replicar. Pandora sonrió, y volvió su mirada al frente, donde el reflejo de su pequeño hermano Shun, como solía llamarlo para molestar a Ikki, se encontraba corriendo por la calles de Rodorio junto con un niño castaño.

Debía pensar en un plan para recuperarlo, y tener la menor cantidad de bajas en su ejército cuando atacaran. Sería complicado lograrlo, pero no importará el costo o las vidas a sacrificar, lo traería a su lado, donde siempre perteneció.

………

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando subió los últimos escalones que se dirigían a su templo. Se quedó unos minutos ahí, mirándolo y preguntándose cuanta sangre y muerte habían visto las paredes del templo de Virgo a lo largo de los siglos.

Sus pies se negaban a avanzar, parecía que estuvieran anclados al suelo. No debía vacilar, se reprochó, no debía hacerlo ahora con la decisión que había tomado.

Entró a la antesala del lugar, miro a su derecha donde había una escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta donde estaba la habitación de Shun. Volvió a titubear un instante, pero al final terminó subiendo lentamente.

La puerta rechino un poco cuando la abrió, por fortuna Shun era de sueño pesado y el ruido no lo despertó. Se acercó a la cama, y lo observó detenidamente. Frágil, no podía verse más frágil que en estos momentos, pensó Shaka con pesar.

Lo haría de forma rápida, y menos dolorosa posible. Atravesaria su pecho con su puño, y en cuestión de segundos todo habría terminado.

Lo estaba salvando, se dijo a si mismo. Esto era lo más misericordioso que podía hacer por Shun... librarlo de su destino inexorable.

Cerro los ojos, levantó su brazo y con rapidez se dirigió al pequeño cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama.

La sangre que escapaba de la herida, se deslizaba con lentitud sobre su armadura dorada hasta caer en gotas sobre el piso de mármol con un sonido de eco al chocar contra este.

Se había roto uno o dos huesos de la mano al detener su ataque al último momento.

Shun seguía profundamente dormido, ajeno a lo que había intentado hacer solo momento atrás. Soltó una débil risa amarga, mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama. Al final no había podido hacerlo, no había tenido el coraje para matarlo, y posiblemente nunca lo tendría.

Sin darse cuenta ese niño había ganado su cariño, ante sus ojos Shun no sólo se había convertido en su discípulo, sino también en un hijo.

 _El lazo entre maestro y discípulo se vuelve inquebrantable e imposible de marchitar, Shaka. Lo entenderás mejor cuando estés en mi lugar._ Esas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho su maestro hace tantos años atrás. Él siempre decía las palabras correctas en el momento justo, pero él ya no estaba aquí para aconsejarle.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

¿Reportar esto al patriarca o callar?

Si contaba sus conjeturas, podía dar por hecho que lo único que le esperaba a Shun era la condena de una muerte que no merecía.

Si se quedaba en silencio, solo cabría esperar para que Pandora y el ejército de Hades intenté recuperarlo de nuevo, y se lo lleven de su lado.

¿Que decisión debía tomar...?

………

N/A: Cuando vine a darme cuenta, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que actualize este fic (n.n) Mil perdones por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero con los problemas familiares y personales, no tenía cabeza para pensar en mis historias.

Gracias por sus comentarios, votos y por leer las locuras que se me ocurren. Esta vez no tardaré seis meses en actualizar, lo prometo. Tal vez solo cuatro o cinco meses n.n

Es broma XD

Nos vemos/leemos en la próxima :)


	5. Paralelamente

Los colores azafranados y rosáceos del alba se cuelan con lentitud por los templos del santuario. Las hojas secas de los árboles del bosque se desprenden de las ramas con un último suspiro de vida, mientras los soldados rasos despiertan para iniciar la rutina de mantenimiento y restauración del santuario.

Shun se pasa las palmas de las manos por el rostro inconsecuente. Su cabello esmeralda esta revuelto —debido a que durante la última media hora no ha dejado de agarrarse los cabellos enmarañados con desesperación— intenta con sus dedos que los mechones sueltos y rebeldes se aplaquen hacia atrás. Se encuentra nervioso, dando vueltas por la antesala que da al exterior hacia el templo del León. Intranquilo por la situación que va a acontecer en un par de horas. El corazón le bombea casi a punto de explotar, como si hubiera corrido 15 kilómetros en un corto periodo de tiempo. Se detiene de golpe cerca de un pilar, se apoya en este y se lleva la mano al pecho. Inhala y exhala con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse.

—Luces como si estuvieran por llevarte a Cabo Sunión—el comentario lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con los profundos ojos azules de su maestro y una sonrisa conciliadora—. Debes tranquilizarte, el raciocinio puede ser tú mejor arma allí dentro, y no podrás pensar apropiadamente si dejas que el miedo y el pánico se apoderen de ti.

—Lo sé... es sólo que no quiero fallar, y cuando pienso en la posibilidad de perder... yo... —murmuró casi sin voz, luego se dejó caer lentamente, resbalando por el pilar hasta el suelo.

Tenia miedo, se había esmerado durante los últimos años para obtener su armadura. Entrenó del amanecer hasta la puesta del sol, obtenía las mejores calificaciones en las materias básicas que se le impartián, y en los combates ya no dudaba como antes, acababa con su contrincante.

Pero la prueba para obtener la armadura de Andrómeda era de las más difíciles. Por fortuna Seiya sólo tendría que ganar en un combate en el coliseo, dónde se enfrentaría a otro contrincante llamado Casios, quien a pesar de su altura de un metro noventa y cuerpo robusto, era mucho más débil que el castaño. Seiya tenía asegurada su armadura, sin embargo él no.

Shaka observó como los hombros de Shun temblaban a causa de los intentos por reprimir los sollozos. Entendía el miedo y la duda del más joven, que el esfuerzo y el trabajo de años para obtener lo que tanto deseas se vaya tan rápido como un espejismo, era realmente aterrador. Se arrodilló a su lado, y lo envolvió en un abrazo casi paternal. Pareció relajarse un poco con ese gesto.

Mientras aún lo mantenía entre sus brazos, Shaka se pregunto meditativo, sí en verdad había tomado la decisión correcta esa noche hace cinco años.

Decidió callar. Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando Pandora y su ejército vinieran por Shun. Intentaría todo —incluso sí le costaba su propia vida— pero él se encargaría de cambiar el destino de Shun.

Un protector de Athena, ese era el destino que le reescribiria, Shaka.

Sin embargo ahora, él también temía que Shun no pasará la prueba. Muchos aspirantes morían en las pruebas, y los que sobrevivían y no ganaban, no tenían más opción que ser unos simples soldados rasos. Al menos con la última opción, Shun podría permanecer en el santuario y él aún podría cuidar del menor. No obstante, Shun no aceptaría algo así, su orgullo y su deseo por encontrar a su hermano Ikki no se lo permitiría. Ser un soldado raso, es casi ser como un esclavo sin cadenas. Su único trabajo es servir a los santos, mantener el santuario en buen estado y de vigilar a los alrededores. Además, un soldado razo tiene prohibido salir del santuario, a no ser que vaya en compañía de un santo que le necesité para alguna labor.

—No debes presionarte tanto... —le sugiere. Sabé que las palabras no servirán mucho ahora, pero verlo tan angustiado no es algo que le agrade ver, así que piensa en algo para que ayude a calmar sus nervios—. ¿Conoces la historia de Andrómeda?—le pregunta, sentándose a su lado.

—No.

—Casiopea, la madre de Andrómeda presumió que su hija era más hermosa que las Nereidas, estas enfadadas por dicha ofensa, pidieron a su padre Poseidón que los castigará. El gran dios de los mares envió a Cetos, un monstruo marino para que matará a la gente, y destruyera la ciudad. La única forma de aplacar la irá del dios era que Andrómeda se sacrificará. Ella por su pueblo decidió hacerlo, atándose a una roca para que Cetos la devorará. La constelación y la armadura de Andrómeda por la que tú aspiras representa el sacrificio—Shaka colocó su mano sobre sus mechones esmeraldas, alborotandolos—. Creó que no hay nadie mejor que tú para que porte y represente esa armadura, Shun. Te pertenece. Sé que la ganarás.

………

Encontrarlos se había convertido en una odisea. Él junto a Pandora, Radamanthys y otros espectros se habían embarcado hacia una isla para buscar Cíclopes.

Y es que el plan de Pandora para recuperar a Shun, incluía una distracción gigantesca. Así que llevaba dos días junto a ellos en mar abierto buscando esa remota isla de Cíclopes.

Decir que estaba hastiado y malhumorado era poco para definir todas la sensaciones revoloteando en todo su ser. Además, el leve mareo ocasionado por el movimiento del barco y que Radamanthys lo mirará con una sonrisa burlona desde la cubierta, no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?—el tono burlón del espectro podía percibirse a kilómetros, y la verdad, Ikki no tenía ganas para lidiar con la molesta presencia de su acompañante.

Así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camarote sin responderle. Los tripulantes se apartaban de su camino con un visible miedo en sus miradas, antes de agachar sus cabezas y alejarse de él. Le temían, no podía culparlos por ello, no después de lo que había hecho.

Él y Radamanthys habían tomado el barco, usando la fuerza y la amenaza de una muerte dolorosa sí no cooperaban. Sus manos habían terminado manchadas de sangre, con las personas que se negaron a cooperar o que habían intentado escapar. Sus gritos de agonía aún retumban en sus oídos.

Terminó de bajar los peldaños que daban al corredor de camarotes, dobló a la derecha y se dispuso a abrir la primera puerta de la izquierda. Por alguna razón no se sorprendió de encontrarla ahí cuando terminó de abrir la puerta; se había librado de alguien molesto para encontrarse con otro peor que el anterior. Suspiró, y se sentó en una vieja silla frente a ella, que se encontraba de piernas cruzadas en el cutre colchón del camarote.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?—escupió con fastidio.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien que fácilmente podría cortarte el cuello—su sonrisa socarrona se ensancho más al notar que lo había enfadado más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué quieres?—volvió a preguntar entre dientes.

—Que hablemos—fue su simple respuesta. Sus hombros se tensaron, cuando Pandora se refería a hablar; su único propósito era molestarlo—. Nunca pensé que cuando me dijiste aquella vez que serías capaz de todo por Shun, serías capaz de convertirte en un asesino sin compasión como nosotros. Un monstruo, como te llamo ese sujeto en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Era una ironía, al final había terminado convirtiéndose en algo parecido a ellos; un monstruo, esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía ahora. Se odiaba cada día, odiaba en lo que se había convertido, odiaba tener que manchar sus manos de sangre inocente, odiaba tener que obedecerla, pero lo que más odiaba era este destino miserable que le tocó vivir a él y a Shun...

—¿Disfrutas mucho mi sufrimiento, Pandora?—no hacía falta que la azabache le respondiera, Ikki sabía de sobra que ella se había propuesto hacerle la vida miserable.

Ella sonrió, pero no era su típica sonrisa. Pandora se incorporó, y camino hasta él, acarició su rostro con una dulzura que muy pocas veces mostraba.

—Sabes, no soy tan mala como crees—musito cerca de sus labios—. El concepto de bondad y maldad no tiene sentido en este mundo absurdo. Yo y mi ejército somos considerados los malos, mientras que los santos de Athena los buenos. Pero dime, ellos no hacen lo mismo que nosotros, matan porque se les ordena hacerlo... ¿Tu querido maestro a cuantos crees que mató por cumplir su deber como santo?—sus dedos se deslizaban entre sus cabellos ásperos—. La violencia y el derramamiento de sangre solo es justificada cuando la usan los buenos, pero cuando son los malos, esta mal.

—No intentes justificarte por tus actos...—le replicó—. Tú matas por placer, lo he visto en tu rostro. Como te regocijas ante el dolor y sufrimiento ajeno.

Pandora se apartó un poco y comenzó a reír como desquiciada, mientras él la miraba con algo similar al odio y miedo entremezclados.

—Parece que me conoces mejor de lo que pensé—dijo cuando su respiración se normalizo.

La puerta del camarote se abrió de repente, dejando vislumbrar al espectro de Wyvern con cara de aplastar a todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, especialmente a cierto peliazul que continuaba inmiscuyendose en el peculiar interés de la azabache.

—Hemos llegado, señorita Pandora—informó—. Minos dijo que debíamos llevar a varios tripulantes para dar como ofrenda a los cíclopes.

—Encargate de llevar los que se vean más apetecibles—le ordenó mientras salía y se dirigía con el capitán—. Ikki, tú vienes conmigo.

El peliazul obedeció de mala gana, pasando al lado del espectro que lo miraba con una sulfúrica furia apenas contenida.

………

La euforia en el coliseo era algo abrumadora, los aplausos y gritos ensordecedores reinaban en las gradas del lugar. El cuerpo debajo de él permanecía inmóvil, inconsciente. El sudor y la sangre se deslizaba por su rostro. Sus nudillos cubiertos del líquido carmesí dolían, y aunque las piernas le temblaban, se incorporó tambaleante y con su brazo alzado en señal de victoria.

Fijo sus ojos castaños en las dos personas más importantes para él, las personas con las que compartiría su victoria. Precisamente arriba, en la última grada estaban; Shun y Athena. Sonrió, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Aioria observó como su hermano mayor ayudaba a su discípulo a mantenerse en pié —intentando que no cayera— mientras el patriarca le entregaba la armadura de Pegaso.

Sintió algo parecido a los celos y una molestia indescifrable en su pecho. El castaño a veces le recordaba a su otrora discípulo; Ikki. Tercos, impulsivos e idiotas. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en el peliazul.

Durante mucho tiempo fue incierto lo que había sucedido con su pupilo, hasta hace unas semanas que lo descubrió.

¿Cómo es que Ikki había terminado en el bando enemigo?

Era lo que se preguntaba todos los días y todas las noches desde que volvió a encontrarse con él. Estaba en una misión de reconocimiento. Habían habido rumores de espectros acechando la zona y el patriarca lo había enviado a comprobarlo.

Sólo había sido cuestión de unos momentos, pero lo había visto claramente. Ikki estaba a varios metros frente a él, y a pesar de que había crecido y sus rasgos habían madurado, era él; su discípulo. Estaba vistiendo una surplice color ébano, y parecía liderar al escuadrón de espectros que había alcanzado.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron por una fracción de segundo, y lo que vio le impidió seguirlo. Vergüenza, tristeza y odio era lo que reflejaban. Ikki y los espectros no tardaron en perderse entre la espesura del bosque, no lo siguió. Sus manos temblaban de ira y de duda.

¿Como era posible que Ikki terminará convirtiéndose en un espectro de Hades?

No importaba las veces que lo pensará, e intentará dar una explicación o justificación, las cosas no cambiarían. Ikki, el chico que había sido como un hijo para él era su enemigo ahora, debía aceptarlo. Y sí algún día volvía a encontrarlo, debía cumplir su deber como santo de oro.

Los aplausos hacia el nuevo santo de Athena retumbaron por el coliseo, volvió su vista hacia él y su hermano Aioros que le despeinaba el cabello con alegría mientras el menor intentaba quitarle la caja de la armadura que mantenía en alto. La diferencia de altura era destacable, y por más saltos que daba Seiya sólo lograba rozar el metal de la caja. Cualquiera podría decir que Seiya era el hijo de Aioros, debido a su parecido. Ojos centellantes color marrón , cabello castaño rebelde, una sonrisa alegre, y una molesta costumbre de hacer chistes y bromas en los momentos menos adecuados.

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, su hermano nunca dejaría su lado infantil.

—Parece todavía un niño ¿No?—murmuró Shaka que estaba a su lado, observando hacia la arena igual que él.

—Y se supone que podría ser el nuevo patriarca—comenta el castaño con el mismo tono de humor—. Ya puedo imaginar el descontrol en el santuario... —Shaka soltó una pequeña risa. No recuerda la última vez que vio reír al rubio, sí es que alguna vez lo vio reír. Normalmente sólo una expresión sería y tranquila adorna su rostro, y siempre ha sido así.

Miró de reojo al discípulo de Shaka que estaba a una corta distancia junto a la señorita Athena. Una duda lo asaltó. Él le había relatado al rubio su encuentro con Ikki esa noche que regresó al santuario, en parte para desahogarse y también porque Shaka era el maestro de Shun, quien era el hermano menor de Ikki. Y el indicado para contarle sobre lo sucedido con Ikki era Shaka —ya que él tendría más tacto al hacerlo— no como él, quien lo hubiera dicho sin miramientos y con rudeza.

—¿Lo de su hermano Ikki y los espectros...?—inquirió un poco dudoso de continuar la pregunta al verlo tensarse al mencionar el nombre del peliazul—. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Shaka volteó hacia el peliverde para comprobar que no haya escuchado algo, pero este parece no haberlo hecho, ya que continúa aplaudiendo sonriente al castaño que por fin le ha quitado de las manos la caja de la armadura a Aioros para colocarse por primera vez la cloth de Pegaso.

—No... estoy esperando el momento para hacerlo—le contestó luego de un rato de incómodo silencio.

Durante mucho tiempo creyó que sus conjeturas no eran más que una loca idea de su paranoia, hasta que Aioria volvió a reafirmarlas cuando le contó sobre su reencuentro con Ikki, que ahora era un espectro de Hades.

—¿Pensaste que la noticia le afectaría para su prueba?

—La noticia hubiera sido demasiado abrumadora para él.

—¿Entonces, se lo dirás después de ella?

—Sí...—mintió.

La verdad era que no pensaba contárselo nunca. Conocía a Shun, y sí le decía lo que había ocurrido con su hermano mayor, iría tras él. Y sí sucedía eso, era como entrar en la boca del lobo por voluntad propia.

El patriarca terminó el pequeño discurso hacia Seiya, que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él. La prueba del castaño había concluido, ahora era turno de Shun. Volteó a verlo, parecía más tranquilo que esta mañana. Sí sus plegarias hacia Athena fueron escuchadas, hoy su destino sería reescrito.

Camino hasta él, apretó su hombro suavemente, indicándole que lo siguiera. Athena se despidió de él con un abrazo y un susurro deseándole suerte.

—Vamos—le dijo tomando su mano como aquella vez en el templo de los peces gemelos—. Recuerda lo que te dije esta mañana, mantenlo en tu mente mientras te encuentras ahí. No dudes, Shun.

El peliverde asintió y llevó la mano libre hacia el medallón que Ikki le dio. Lo apretó con fuerza, intentando que el miedo y las dudas se discipen con ese simple acto.

………

Hace muchos siglos los Cíclopes, que eran hijos de Poseidón fueron sellados por la misma Athena, quien al ver el caos que causaban, decidió llevarlos a una isla cerca de Sicilia y mantenerlos allí por siempre. Encontrar la isla no es fácil, y es que solo marineros con conocimiento sobre su paradero saben encontrarla.

La toma del barco, y sobretodo del capitán no había sido al azar. Minos se había encargado de investigar sobre alguien que supiera como llegar. Aetos era un viejo marinero, capitán de un barco comerciante. Cuando bebía en los bares de la costa de Grecia, solía hablar demás, sobretodo acerca de una ruta hacia cierta isla misterios llena de Cíclopes.

Su imprudencia al hablar le había costado caro, ya que su conocimiento le era útil al ejército de Hades para hacerse de un arma poco usual.

El sello impedía que algo entrará o saliera de ahí, gracias a Zelos lo habían comprobado, cuando este quiso entrar y salió disparado, como si una onda expansiva lo lanzará hacia atrás.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos?—le preguntó a la azabache, mientras Giganto comprobaba que Zelos todavía siguiera con vida—. No podemos entrar.

—En verdad crees que vendría a esta isla solo para irme con las manos vacías, Ikki—le dijo con seriedad—. Pensé que me conocías mejor.

Pandora se paró firme con su tridente en las manos, y sin problemas este atravesó la barrera invisible que rodeaba la isla.

La había subestimado.

—Por fortuna el sello ha perdido su efectividad, ya que ni siquiera mi tridente hubiera podido hacer algo contra esta barrera de no ser así—murmuró más para sí, que para sus acompañantes.

Pandora avanzó seguida de Ikki y Radamanthys. Giganto, Zelos y los prisioneros caminaban tras ellos. Ikki había escuchado relatos de esas criaturas, no eran muy inteligentes pero su tamaño y fuerza eran aterradoras. Después de caminar en círculos durante una hora —gracias a la mala coordinación del rubio— finalmente se encontraron con la criatura mitológica.

No estaba asustado, el había visto demasiadas cosas como para asustarse por algo así, pero debía admitir que si se sentía intimidado por su tamaño. A pesar de su apariencia humana, su único ojo en el centro de su rostro delataba su verdadera naturaleza.

Los labios de la criatura se ensancharon en una sonrisa que le erizo los vellos de la nuca. Saltó hacia un lado antes que la mano gigante de esa criatura le aplastara contra la tierra, dejando un enorme cráter donde habían estado sus pies instantes atrás.

Intentar razonar con ellos sería lo más difícil de lograr. Continuó esquivando los ataques del Cíclope con agilidad, saltando mientras Radamanthys se encargaba del otro Cíclope que había aparecido por el costado de la derecha.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Pandora, quien permanecía tranquila, como si el ser de diez metros de altura frente a ella no estuviera retumbando la tierra con sus intentos por agarrarlo para después devorarlo como un pedazo de carne.

—Haz algo... —le ordenó a la azabache. No es que no pudiera atacarlo, pero temía no controlar su ataque y terminar matando a la criatura. No habían venido para matarlos, sino para una alianza—¡Pandora, haz algo para que se detenga!—volvió a ordenarle o suplicarle.

Esta suspiro, y elevo su tridente hacia la criatura. Su ataque golpeo de lleno, el Cíclope lanzo un alarido de dolor que posiblemente se escuchó en toda la isla, el suelo trono y retumbo cuando el cuerpo del Cíclope cayó estrepitosamente.

—Quiero hablar con Polifemo... —Pandora se había acercado al Cíclope que permanecia semi-inconsciente—. Tengo un trató que ofrecerle a él y a tu raza.

El único ojo de la criatura miro fijamente a la azabache durante unos segundos, movio su boca y una voz gutural le respondió con una calma inusual.

—¿Que es lo que deseas ofrecerme?

Su aliento fétido golpeo su rostro, pero contuvo las arcadas y sonrió ampliamente, erguiéndose con prepotencia y orgullo. Debía decir las palabras correctas para que cayera en su propuesta, o sí no terminarían en el estómago de esa horrible criatura frente suyo.

—Athena te encerró a ti y tu raza durante siglos, y ahora yo he venido a liberarte a cambio de tu ayuda.

—Piensas comprarme sólo con eso—le replicó el Cíclope mientras se incorporaba con torpeza.

—Dime Polifemo ¿cuántos años llevas hambriento en esta isla desierta?—el Cíclope fruncio el ceño, como si meditara lo que acababa de decirle—. Sí me ayudas, podrás devorar todo lo que tus manos acaparen, además de la oportunidad de vengarte de ella.

Había logrado finalmente captar su atención, era una embustera de lo peor, pensó Ikki. Pero al menos estaban a un paso más cerca de recuperar a Shun.

Al final Pandora tenía razón en lo que le había dicho en el camarote, se había convertido en uno de ellos. No le importó los gritos de ayuda de los tripulantes que eran sujetados como muñecos de trapo, para luego ser devorados sin piedad por los Cíclopes. No le importó quién fuera sacrificado con tal de tener a Shun a su lado devuelta.

Mientras regurgitaba el desayuno de esa mañana, y el olor del vómito y la sangre que caía a unos metros de él se entremezclaba, causandole más arcadas. Se preguntó, observando la sangre escurrir de los dientes afilados y podridos de esas asquerosas criaturas que sonreían satisfechos y llenos, sí Shun sería capaz de reconocerlo, sí sería capaz de reconocer como su hermano mayor a ese monstruo en el que se había convertido.

………

 **Notas de autor:**

Primero, I'm back ;) y segundo, lamentó la tardanza del capítulo, se suponía que lo subiría a finales de agosto pero surgió un pequeño inconveniente, y es que gran parte de lo que había escrito no me gustaba, así que borre más de la mitad del capítulo y volví a escribirlo. Es por ello, el motivo de que tardará tanto en actualizar.

Bueno, agradezco nuevamente a los que dejan comentarios y votos. A los queridos lectores fantasmas que nunca se hacen presenté—a no ser que entres en hiatus— y a los que hacen fanarts de mis fics.

Hasta la próxima actualización :)


End file.
